Ino's story
by dhien archuleta
Summary: Sai, cowok dingin itu jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis heboh bernama Ino Yamanaka, berhasilkah usahanya? Ino’s Story chapter terakhir ini bisa menjawabnya.
1. Don't Cry 'cause You're So Right

_Ino begitu menyayangi Shikamaru, sang kekasih, tapi, apakah rasa itu dapat bertahan?_

_Alice Glocyanne proudly presents_

**"Don't cry 'cause your so right"**

Disclaimer: Ceritanya punya Alice, tokohnya punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

**A/N : ini fanfic kedua gue.. yang pertama itu dibikin bareng sama 2 author laennya (Inuzumaki Helen/Helenwolfe en Breakdown32/Oondagubrakitachi) judulnya Tragedi 17 februari.**

Enjoy it!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**CHAPTER 1...**

Pagi ini pagi yang cerah, burung-burung gereja berkicau bersahut-sahutan, di dalam toko bunga Yamanaka, ada seorang cewek sedang menata bunga-bunga itu, hari ini cewek itu, yaitu Ino Yamanaka bekerja dengan ikhlas, kaga kaya biasanya, dia kerja sambil ngomel-ngomel... pasalnya (pasal berapa, mbak?) hari ini cowok nya janji mau dateng, mau ngajak nge-date, gituu. (ehmm...)

"Nah, gitu dong, no...kan cakep kalo elu cengar-cengir gitu..." goda Shikamaru (Yang sekarang kita singkat menjadi Shika), sang kekasih,ternyata,dari tadi si Shika udah dateng, tapi dia meratiin si Ino dulu (kyaaaa) sadar di peratiin, Ino langsung blushing.

"Halaaaahhhh... Dasar gombal.." kata Ino malu-malu mbek, eh, kucing..

"Hei.. katanya kita mau jalan, kok elu masih cengar-cengir gitu, siap-siap gih, dandan yang cakep, tapi jangan lama-lama" Shika udah mulai waspada, takut Ino kelamaan dandan.

"Iya...tapi elu juga jangan ketiduran yaaa... awas lu.!!"

"..." Shika sekarang yang blushing, gara-gara kebiasaannya kebaca ama ceweknya.

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian, mata Shika udah mulei ajep ajep gara-gara Ino kaga keluar-luar juga (hallllaaaaaaaahhhhh... baru juga 15 menit, payah luu!!) tapi berhubung ia sudah bertekad semangat 45 dalem ati buat kagak tidur, ia masih kuat sampe 3 menit kedepan... tapi ada angin sepoi-sepoi dateng...

_"huuaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh... busett... lama amat sih tuh orang... tapi gua kagak boleh ketiduran... tapi.. aduuuhh.. anginnya enak banget... enak nih kalo gua tidurr... mumpung si Ino kayaknya masih lama"_ keteguhan iman Shika emang cupu abiss.

Waktu Shika baru ngeleyep tidur, eh.. malah Ino keburu keluar... Mata Shika yang udah ajep ajep jadi langsung seger ngeliat penampilan baru Ino... Ya ampunnnn... OMFG... cewe gua lebih cakep dari Ashley Onsen... seleb Hollykure yang cuakep ntoh... ya gimana kagak... si Ino yang biasanya sederhana, cuma kadang di paksain sok modis itu sekarang emang beneran cakep.. sekarang dia pake tubetop pink yang dilapisin sama vest jeans kuning, udah gitu dia pake sepatu wedges pink plus jelly bag kuning... trus rambutnya yang biasanya di ekor kuda ama poninya yang nutupin mata dirubah jadi dijepit keatas pake jepitan bunga putih pemberian Shika, dan rambut sisanya di gerai gitu aja.. hhmmmmmmm... cantik bangettt... bangga euy, gua jalan ama dia.. batin Shika.

"Shika... gimana penampilan baru gue... elu suka ga?" tanya Ino h2c.. harap-harap cemas.

"Nggg... suka bangett... sumpah demi hokage.. kamu cantik abis" kata Shika sambil nganga kayak kuda nil keselek biji semangka.

"Ihhh... elu ngegombal terus, deehhhh...udah yuk, kita langsung jalan..."kata Ino manja.

"Mamiiihh…. Papihhh…. Ino berangkat, yaaa..." pamit Ino, mami papinya Ino sebenernya dari tadi udah ngeliatin kelakuan anaknya...

"Kayak kita muda dulu ya, pih.." kata maminya Ino, yang author kaga tau namanya.

"He-euh, mih... jadi inget masa muda..."bales papihnya Ino, Inoichi Yamanaka.

...Back to ShikaIno...

Lantas Shika membukakan pintu kendaraannya, yaitu bajaj,lho,kok gitu??, ya, Shika yang tak lain yang tak ada duanya hanyalah seorang tukang bajaj, kasian, ya?? (author digebukin fangirls nya Shika.. emang Shika ada yang ngefans, ya?? Wong rambutnya kayak Nanas gitu… Ahahahh… Gomenn…) Ya enggaklaaaaaahhh... wong Shikamaru Nara itu anaknya Shikaku Nara, seorang pengusaha bajaj terkaya di Konoha, jadi yang bener, lantas Shika membukakan pintu mobil Mercy nya dan mempersilahkan ceweknya masuk,

"_For my lady... please.._" goda Shika.

"_Thank you_" kata Ino sok anggun dan masup ke mobil mewahnya shika.

Tunggu... kenapa Shika jadi romantis begono, ya?? usut punya usut,ternyata kemaren Shika abis nonton pilem Titanic di rumahnya Kiba, bareng ama si Beruk (Naru),Lee, sama Neji...

...Back to real world...

"Jadi sekarang kita mau kemana?" tanya Ino sok imut.

"Gua mau ajak elu ke tempat yang pasti elu suka" kata Shikamaru ramah (?) dan penuh teka-teki.

"Iiihhhhh... kemana sihh??" Ino mulei ngambek.

"Ntar lagi kita sampe, kok... tunggu yaaa" Shika masih cengar-cengir.

Ternyata Shika ngajak Ino ke Taman Ria Konoha yang baru aja di buka 2 hari yang laLu.. konon di sana ada yang namanya "Kincir Jodoh" jadi, kalo abis 3 jam kita dan pasangan naek ntuh kincir, katanya bisa putus kalo bukan jodoohhh... tapi Shika ama Ino menjadikan itu sebagai ajang uji nyali.. soalnya tinggi banget.. mungkin ada sekitar 150 gondola di situ.

"Yok sekarang giliran kita" kata Shika, maka Shika dan Ino naik ke kincir nomor 77, gebleg... di ntu kincir, bisa makan waktu sekitar 1 setengah jam. (mungkin di tujukan buat orang kurang kerjaan).

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Wah, udah jam enam... kita keliling-keliling lagi yaaa..."ajak Ino melas, masih penasaran ama wahana-wahana lain rupanya.

"Yawda, tapi ampe jam setengah delapan aja, ya, soalnya gue mau ke rumah Sasuke.." tawar Shika.

"Tumben, lo ke rumah Sasuke.."

"Iya, kan lagi weekend, jadi pada ngumpul-ngumpul gitu.. sebetulnya males, sih.. tapi gue di paksa sama Naruto.." bela Shika.

Maka dua sejoli itu jalan keliling-liling ampe eneg.

- - - - - -

Lalu, 1 jam kemudian, di depan toko aksesoris, Ino ngajak Shika masuk ke situ, Shika nurut bin pasrah, di dalem toko itu, Shika ngeliat kalung yang berbandul 'SI' tapi, hurufnya nyambung gitu... jadi kayak saling kait, Shika mengerling ke arah Ino yang lagi ngeliat gelang,

_"Gue beliin ini deh, buat Ino... merepotkan sih, mesti ambil dompet, antri, terus bayar... maless... ga usah dehhh... Eh tapi... Ino pasti seneng.. gapapa deh.. kali-kali ini..hehehehe..." pikir Shika... _

Lalu diem-diem, Shika ikut antri dan Jrennnnngggggggggg... Tuh kalung akhirnya kebelii... Lalu Ino ngajakain Shika keluar dari toko itu, terus Shika ngeluarin tuh kalung dann...

"Nggggggg... No... gue punya sesuatu buat elu" kata Shika sembari mengeluarkan kalung dari plastiknya.

"Iiiiiihhhhh... lucu banget, ini buat gue?" tanya Ino.

"Iya, ini buat elu, sini gue pakein..." kata Shika, (Inner Shika: _nyusahin banget, sihhhh..._)

"Makasih, ya Shik... tumben, hari ini elu jadi baek beginii.." puji Ino.

Ditengah kejadian bahagiakan ini, ada seorang cewe mendekat dengan aura neraka level 9.

PLAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK... PLAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKK... Ada tamparan bertubi-tubi dari seseorang, rambutnya kuning, di kucir empat dan pakai badge kepala Sunagakure (You-Know- Who-I-Mean??) Secara telak, di nampar Shika 2 kali,

"Heh, bgst !! ngapain elu ama dia pake mesra-mesraan segalaaa... Heh, cewek murahan!! ngapain lu deket-deket cowok gue??"

Shika ama Ino langsung kena semprot plus hujan lokal dari tuh cewek,

"Heh, Bth !! siape loo?? berani-beraninya nampar cowok gue?? Ga tau sopan santun ya?? minta maaf nggak?? Ayo minta maaf ke gue ama cowok guee!!" bentak Ino nggak kalah sadis.

"Hehhhh!! kurang kerjaan kali gue minta maaf ke elo ama tuh cowokk?! mau tau siapa gue?? gue ceweknya Shikamaru!! Oh, jadi di belakang, Shika selingkuh ama nih cewek?? Kurang ajar!!" damprat tuh cewek.

"Heh, Temarii!! ngapain lo ganggu gue? ga ada kerjaan lain apa??" sekaran Shika yang turun tangan

"Oh... masih nggak mau ngaku juga?? nih, gue punya buktinya!!" kata tuh cewek (Temari) sambil ngacungin tangannya.

Ditangan Temari ada cincin yang mirip ama cincin Shika yang Ino pikir buat gaya-gayaan, kayak punya Naruto ama Kiba, terus cincin Temari ama Shika di ambil paksa sama Ino, dan Ino tau kalo cincin itu adalah cincin tunangan, Ino shock.

"Ja...jaa...ja... jadii.. jadii... dia tunangan lo, Shika?" tanya Ino sambil menahan tangis.

"..." Shika membisu.

"Ja.. jadi bener Shika??" tanya Ino sekali lagi.

"…..." Shika tetep membisu, tapi ada anggukan keciiiillll... banget di kepalanyaa.

"Bagus kalo lo mau ngaku, Shik... nggak baik boongin cewek lama-lama..." kata Temari cuek sambil ngeluarin rokok dan pemantik api **(a/n: pemantik api tuh korek api)**.

"SHIKAAA...!! POKOKNYA KITA PUTUSS!!" Ino teriak sambil menahan tangis, sehingga menjadi tontonan orang-orang yang lewat dengan tampang oh-mungkin-mereka-berantem-gara-gara-ada-yang-selingkuh-namanya-juga-anak-muda. Lalu Shika berusaha mengejar Ino, tapi di tahan Temari.

"Itu risikonya" nasehat Temari cuek.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Ino berlari keluar dari taman ria itu,kandas harapannya tentang janji Shikamaru yang katanya bakal tunangan ama dia bulan depan,** (OOC : ngikutin jejak NejiTen)** padahal orangtua Ino udah ngizinin, apa kata mereka??. Ino udah berniat ngelupain orang brengsek yang namanya SHIKAMARU NARA!!.

Sekarang yang jadi permasalahan, dia bingung mau pulang naik apa malem-malem begini,secara rumahnya ada kali 1 jam perjalanan naik mobil.. mana ujan.. becek.. ngga da ojek... (lagunya Cinta Laura kaleee...)

Lalu Ino memutuskan untuk nginep di rumah Hinata yang jaraknya cuma sekitar setengah kilo dari Taman ria tersebut, Ino duduk di sebuah taman deket rumah Hinata, dia nangis disitu dan lalu Ino ngeluarin hapenya buat nelpon Hinata.

_Yesterday… All my trouble seemed so far away… _itu RBTnya Hinata, lagunya The beatloss.

"Halo, slamat malam, bisa bicara dengan Hinata-chan?" tanya Ino di seberang dengan suara parau.

"Iya, ini Hinata, ini Ino-chan, ya?" tanya Hinata sotoy.

"Iya, Hin, ini gue... Lo ada di rumah nggak?" tanya Ino.

"Ada kok.. di sini ada Sakura-chan juga..Kamu mau kesini? mau nginep juga boleh, Neji nii-san lagi nggak ada, ke rumah Sasuke, makanya aku kesepian, cuma ada Hanabi-chan, sih.." kata Hinata bertubi-tubi.

"Iya, gue mau cerita ama lo tentang Shikamaru, gue dateng ke rumah lo, ya? Sekalian nginep? gue males pulang!" kata Ino

"Oh, iya, boleh.. bolehh..."

"Makasih ya, Hin, lo baek banget.. sampe ketemu.." Ino mengakhiri pembicaraan, abis itu dia SMS-in maminya, kalo dia mau nginep di rumah Hinata. Abis itu dia nangis lagi, bener-bener ngga abis pikir, Shika bakal setega itu mengkhianati dia, padahal Ino udah percaya banget ama Shika.

TBC…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

END OF CHAPTER 1...

**(A/N: SORRY KALO PENDEK EN RADA GA MUTU... ABIS INI FANFIC PERTAMA, SIHH...)**

**Talkshow...**

AliceGlocyanne (AG) : "Halo, Shika... bagaimana rasanya dibikin jadi cowok yang poli-pacar?"

Shika (S) : "Merepotkann... lagian kenapa gue nonton pilem Titanic? Aneh-aneh aja..."

AG : "Dasar bodohh... itu kan untuk keperluan bisnis... Lagian, lo gue junjung tinggi hak, martabat dan kewibawaannya. berterimakasihlah padaku.."

S : "Terserah, daahhh..."

Ino (I) : "Kenapa Shika mendua, sih?"

AG : "BIAR SERU CERITANYA, ODONG.."

I & S : "Author ga bener…"

AG : "Sebodo teuing…"

Temari (T) : "heh, gue kok marahnya muncrat-muncrat gituh?"

AG : "Pengen ajah…"

T : "Pengen ajah… Pengen ajah… Oha, sejak kapan gue ngerokok?"

AG : "Sejak fict ini di bikin, lahh…"

Oh, ya!! tunggu lanjutannya!!

R & R !!

Ja-Ne!!


	2. Big Girls Don't Cry

_Shikamaru, sang kekasih, selingkuh dengan cewek dari Sunagakure, secara Ino yang menjabat menjadi pacarnya mutusin dia. Chapter 2 udah di update!!_

_Alice Glocyanne proudly presents_

**"Big Girls Don't Cry"**

Disclaimer: Punya gue, dong, tapi tokohnya punya Masashi Kishimoto sensei, ada © J.K Rowling jugaa….

Mari saia balas ripiu dari author-author yang baik hati, rajin menabung dan tidak sombong ini:

**Faika Araifa :** Makasih.. saia juga sangaaaaaattt suka SaiIno, makanya fanfict pertama saia tentang SaiIno :D

**Sora Aburame :** Katanya ganti penname,ya? maap, saia lupa penname-nya. Ini da di apdet!!

**Raichan as rhodes :** Oke, makasih, yaah...

**AeroRange Uzumaki** : Hai.. Uda di apdet, nih.. Btw, anak baru, ya? Ditunggu fict-nya..!!

RIPIUUUUUU...!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**CHAPTER 2 !! **

...Di kamar Hinata...

"Sumpeeeeee looooo…??" se isi kamar memekik ngga percaya, di sana udah ada Hinata, Sakura, Tenten ama Hanabi yang lagi naro cemilan ama minum. Tenten di paksa dateng ama Sakura padahal Tenten nggak mau, ngga ada Neji, sih... tau darimana ya, si Tenten? Ohh.. ternyata dia ketemu Neji waktu mau ke Minimarket.

"Ihhhh... jahat banget sihhh... biar ntar gue damprat dia... dasar kurang ajar!!" kata Sakura yang ikut-ikutan ngamuk.

"Ya ampunn... ga tau diri banget, sihh... masih untung ada yang mau ama dia!! Kepala udah kayak nanas begitu." Tenten ikut ikutan emosi.

"Sabar, ya... dengan kayak gini kan, kamu jadi tau kalo dia nggak setia, coba kalo nggak,kamu ngga akan pernah tau sampe kamu tunangan atau nikah... ambil aja hikmahnya, ya..." nasehat Hinata tenang.

"Makasih, ya... kalian emang sahabat-sahabat yang baik-baik banget... kalo nggak ada kalian, mungkin aku lagi ngamuk-ngamuk nggak jelas" kata Ino yang sekarang udah rada tenang.

"Nah, sekarang waktunya lo cari kecengan baru, yang lebih ganteng dari Shika, lebih pinter, eh? ummm... kalo lebih pinter kayaknya ngga ada deh, yah pokoknya yang lebih baik lah dari si Nara itu..." ujar Sakura sambil menggurui.

"Kalo perlu, gue kenalin lo sama temen-temen cowok gue, nggak ada yang lebih cakep dari Neji, sih... (Tenten blushing) tapi lumayanlah, daripada si Nanas itu" kata Tenten menawarkan.

"Duhh... lo-lo pada baik banget, sih... nggak salah gue temenan ama kalian." kata Ino yang udah mulai ketawa.

"Nah, misi gue udah beres, gue balik, yaa..." kata Tenten.

"Iya, gue juga mau balik, dadadadahhhhh..."kata Sakura.

"Yahhh... kok pada pulang? nginep di sini ya..." rayu Hinata.

"Iya nih, gue juga kan kalo ama Hinata doang ngga enak.. yahh...yah..yah...?" kata Ino dengan 'puppy eyes'.

"Ngggg... yaudah deh, tapi gue pinjem HP, ya..Mau kasih tau nyokap, pulsa gue abis, nih..." kata Sakura

"Iya... tapi nginep, ya?" tanaya Hinata ulang.

"Iya...iya.." kata Sakura balik.

"Ummm... Ten, lo mau nginep, ngga?" tanya Ino.

"Ngg.. tapi Neji pulangnya kapan?" tanya Tenten sambil blushing.

"Mungkin Neji nii-san pulang jam 11-an gitu.. lagi weekend, sih.." kata Hinata menjelaskan.

"Ummm... yawda, dehhh" kata Tenten singkat gara-gara ngeliat aura neraka level 4-nya Sakura.

"Yeeaahhhh... gitu dongg..." kata Ino sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Tenten.

"Kalo gini gimana kalo besok pagi kita jalan-jalan di Jogging track komplek sebelah? Sekalian cari kecengan buat si Ino..." usul Sakura.

"Ayo...!!" teriak semuanya bersamaan.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Keesokan harinyaaa...

Bermodal baju olahraga pinjaman dari Hinata (agak kedodoran, berhubung Hinata yang paling subur badannya)mereka jalan kaki ke komplek sebelah. Ternyata, disana tuh bagus banget, tamannya tertata rapi, ada air mancur yang lumayan gede isinya ikan-ikan koi yang lucu-lucu, terus banyak tanaman-tanaman bunga yang terawat rapi, di sana banyak cowok-cowok yang lumayan imut, tapi ngga ada yang nyantel di hatinya Ino, dia masih kepikiran ama Shika, di sana juga ada Neji, yang (akhirnya) mojok berdua bareng Tenten.

"Gimana, ada yang 'bagus' ngga?" tanya Sakura.

"Ngga ada, nih, udah lah, kalo jodoh ngga kemana-mana" kata Ino pasrah.

"Yuk, pulang, udah siang, nih, panas." kata Hinata mengingatkan.

"Yuk, udahlah, si Tenten ngga usah di ajak, biar ama Neji aja" usul Sakura.

"Yookkk..." kata Ino.

"Weeeyyyy... pada mau ninggalin gue, ya?" tanya Tenten geram, yang disusul dengan Neji.

"Abisnya.. kita kan lagi..." ucapan Tenten ngegantung.

"Kitaa..?? lo aja kali... ama Baskom…" teriak Ino, Sakura ama Hinata, tapi suara Hinata nggak kedengeran, dikalahin ama suaranya Ino ama Sakura yang udah kayak toa pake toa.

"Ahh.. udahlah.. pulang, yokk..." kata Neji.

Ditengah perjalanan ke istananya Hinata (rumah, sih, tapi saking gedenya jadi kayak istana) Ada cowok yang rambutnya item, tinggi, putih dan yang fantastis, dia pake baju yang memamerkan aurat (keliatan perutnya) cowok itu cakep, dan mukanya dingin, ia lalu menghampiri Ino dan bertanya.

"Tau jalan _Grimmauld Place nomor 12_, nggak? (Lho… itu kan alamatnya Sirius Black di Harry Potter, kok jadi ngaco??)" Tanya anak cakep itu cuek.

"Kayaknya itu di seberang komplek _Privet Drive_, deh.. (Lha, tambah ngaco)" Jawab Hinata.

"Arigatou". Kata anak itu sambil nyengir kuda, tapi kayak nggak berekspresi, abis itu dia langsung ngeloyor pergi gitu aja, ga tau sopan santun.

"Ah… sombong sekali dia" kata Sakura.

"Biarkan saja, sepertinya ia sedang terburu-buru" Jawab Hinata santai.

- - - - -

"Kayaknya gue pernah ngeliat tuh anak tadi, deh, tapi dimana, ya?" kata Ino penasaran sambil makan snacknya Hinata (Ya ampyuuuunnnn….. baru putus kemaren, udah hepi-hepi lagi.. dasar Ino…)

"Mungkin dia salah satu pembeli di Toko Bunga lo kali" kata Tenten acuh.

"Kali aja" Jawab Sakura singkat.

Setelah itu, para gadis-gadis cantik itu bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke Mall Kelapa Jinchuriiki, alasannya sih, untuk menghibur Ino (wong udah hepi-hepi gitu, alesan aje lu pade!!) sekalian cuci mata, yo weiis.. berangkatlah para ABG itu ke Mall, di antar supirnya Hinata.

- - - -

"Ihhhh…. Gaunnya bagus, deh, Ino, liattt!!" kata Sakura seraya menarik lengan Ino.

"Wah, iya, bagus, tapi sayangnya roknya kepanjangan." Ino memberi komentar.

"Iya sih.." kata Sakura.

"Nah, kalo ini baru baguss.." Ino menunjuk ke arah manekin sebelah.

"Ah, gue gak suka, itu mah tipe lo, yang kebuka-buka" Sakura meledek Ino.

"Halaaahh… biarin" Jawab Ino sengit.

Sementara itu, Tenten lagi mematut diri depan kaca, dan Hinata lagi ke kasir.

- - - -

2 jam kemudian…

"Ino-chan pulang yuk capek nihhh…" Hinata godek-godekin kepala ke kanan kiri (author bahasanya prokem banget, gomen bagi yang ga ngerti …)

"Hayuuukkk.."kata Tenten nyamber.

Maka pulanglah mereka ke rumahnya Hinata yang akhirnya pada pulang masing-masing setelah pamit ke bokapnya Hinata.

TBC…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Selesei juga chapter 2nya… maav ya kalo ga seru, aneh dan kurang panjang, oya, saia mau minta maap sama yang ngfans ma Shikamaru atas penghinaan yang saia buat.. heheh... gomen, minna-san...

Next Chapter!! Anak baru di sekolah!! Siapa kira-kira, ya? Tebak aja ndiri… Pasti udah pada tau, kan??

**REVIEW MINNA-SAN……..!!**


	3. Thanks For The Memories

_Ino yang masih terbayang-bayang oleh Shikamaru di kejutkan oleh anak baru yang juga mengisi kekosongannya, siapa dia? Chapter 3 udah di apdet, nih!!_

_Alice Glocyanne proudly presents_

**"Thanks For The Memories"**

Disclaimer: Ceritanya ya punya saia, dong.. Tapii... tokohnya punya-nya Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Ritual seperti biasa : _Membalas review-review yang masuk!!_

**oondagubrakitachi : **Apa? gue ngga mau review fanfict lo.. Ngga, ding.. Canda, mbaakk... Eh, gimana kalo penname gue di ganti jadi **Dienjegerdeidara**?? Ah, ngga jadi.. Aneh.. Eh, gue ngaku.. yang ngambil kursi lo pas hari kamis itu gue.. Tapi akhirnya gue ganti juga, kan?? (Itu padahal korsinya 'Katakana' TT')

**The Fire Flamers : **Oh, iya, ya.. Begitu saia lihat summary yang lain, ternyata emang punya saia beda sendiri.. Namanya juga _Anak Baru_, Ini juga udah di rubah, hehehe.. Makasih... O,ya.. Penname-mu kok serem banget, sih?

**Inuzumaki Helen** : Udah, deh, jangan ngasih-ngasih spoiler gitu, biar yang lain tau sendiri ajah... XD. Iya, tuh fanfict yang lo _'cintai'_ udah gue update, review, loohh!! Eh, gue kali-kali mau duduk sama lo.. Bosen ama Oonda terus.. _(Nah, bagi yang lain, ketauan, kan kalo saia, Inuzumaki Helen sama Oondagubrakitachi sekelas. Eh, ada PuteeChan juga, sih...)_

**PinkBlue Moonlight** : Masih ada NaruHina sama SasuSaku, tapi, ya seperti yang lain, cuma numpang sebut doang, dan munculnya di chapter-chapter terakhir. Oya, Sai Ino-nya muncul mulai chap ini, tapi, mulai 'HOT' di chap 5, Apa? Eh? Oh.. Saia emang udah bikin sampe chapter segitu '.

**Raichan as rhodes** : Lebih baku gimana? Soalnya, saia juga nggak bisa bikin fict yang serius banget, tapi saranmu lagi saia praktekan di fict oneshot saia yang baruuu aja di update! Ngg... Itachi ya? Sorry banget, tapi ngga ada Itachi di sini, adanya Cuma numpang nyebut nama sama ada di talkshow dikit... P

**Sora Aburame** : He-euh, ya gitu deh, maksudnya.. Kok tiba-tiba _twitch_? _-Ga penting banget saia nanya-nya..-_ Udah di apdet, nih..!! Review!! Harus!! _-Di timpuk pake penghapus yang gambarnya Monokuro-Boo-_

**Karupin69** : Woaaaahhh... Sai Ino !! Saia punya saingan!! Hahaha... canda, ding. Kok pada tau, sih, kalo anak barunya Sai? Cerita saia mudah ke baca, ya? _-jejeritan ga jelas-_. Okeh, nanti di review!!

Check it out!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**CHAPTER 3...**

_I HATE MONDAY._

Ino bangun pagi-pagi buta, ya, hari ini adalah hari Senin, setelah nangis meraung-raung gara-gara di duain ama "mantan" pacarnya. Ino nggak mau hari ini dateng, karena itu berarti, dia harus sekolah, dan artinya dia harus ketemu cowok brengsek bernama Shikamaru Nara, Ino dan Shikamaru itu satu sekolah, cuman beda kelas, Ino kelas XIE, dan Shika kelas XIB, Ino udah terlanjur jijik sama orang itu, orang yang nggak bisa menghargai perasaan orang lain, orang yang nggak bisa mengerti kalo Ino udah sayang banget sama dia, orang yang nggak tau kalo dia adalah orang yang penting di mata seorang Ino, intinya, dia itu nggak punya hati, ngerusak gitu aja kepercayaan yang udah di bangun bertahun-tahun lamanya, Ino ingat bagaimana saat Shikamaru menyatakan perasaannya 3 tahun silam..

_**..Flashback..**_

Ino memasuki kelas 8d di SMP Labskonoha, disana ia mendapati ruang kelasnya kosong, saat Ino melirik jam, ternyata baru jam 6 pagi.

"Aaaarrggghhh…. Percuma gue buru-buru, dikirain telat" Ino buru-buru melirik arlojinya.

"Jamnya ngaco, rese' banget" Ino mengutuk jam _Pink_ yang menunjuk ke pukul 7, rupanya jam nya lebih cepet 1 jam (ini pengalaman asli author waktu SD).

Ino menaruh tasnya dan menarik kursinya, Ino duduk dikursi seraya mengeluarkan Handphone dan Headsetnya, ia mulai mendengarkan lagu kesukaannya sambil membaca buku Harry Potter ke 5 yang super tebel. Saat itu, pintu kelas berderit, ada seseorang yang datang, Ino mengangkat kepalanya yang menunduk untuk melihat siapa yang datang, Ino mendapati seorang cowok dengan tampang ngantuk, ia adalah Shikamaru Nara, cowok yang sudah lama di incar Ino (a/n: OOC, sih tapi Shika 3 tahun yang lalu ceritanya rambutnya masih pendek dan rapi, macam rambutnya Sai, tapi di sisir ke belakang) Ino blushing, dan ia menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya dalam buku Harry Potter-nya, terdengar suara kursi diturunkan dan bunyi tas yang dilempar kasar ke kursi, ada kemungkinan tasnya jatuh ke lantai, Ino degdeg-an, wajahnya panas, karena Ino merasakan Shikamaru menghampirinya.

"Ino-chan, gue mau ngomong…" kata Shikamaru lambat-lambat.

"A…apa?" Tanya Ino kagok, wajahnya makin panas.

"Tapi lo jangan marah, ya?"

"I… iya…"

"Bener?"

Ino mengangguk tanpa suara.

"Ummm... _Aishiteru_" kata Shikamaru to the point dan kelihatannya, ia salah tingkah,

"Gimana?" Tanya Shika lagi.

"Gi..Gimana A...apanya?" Tanya Ino kaget dan ngga percaya atas apa yang didengarnya.

"_Do you want to be my girlfriend?"_ Tanya Shika dalam bahasa Inggris.

Ino membisu sejenak, wajahnya sudah bersaing merahnya dengan buah Tomat, lalu ia membalas dengan terbata-bata.

"Y..Yes, I do.." sahut Ino, di rasakannya seperti ada sesuatu yang membasahi hatinya, nggak nyangka, kalo Shikamaru punya perasaan yang sama padanya.

Shikamaru tertegun, ngga nyangka "Penembakannya" akan berjalan semulus ini.

"_..… thank you, I love you so much.."_ setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Shikamaru berlari keluar kelas dan Ino mendengar teriakan.

"Yeaaahhhh… horayy…" Ino tahu bahwa itu adalah teriakan dari Shikamaru, wajah Ino kembali memerah, tapi tidak semerah Tomat. Ino menutup bukunya dan memasukannya ke laci mejanya, Ino mengambil Handphonenya dan mengetik,

'_Barusan gue jadian ama Shikamaru'_

Ino mengirimnya ke 3 sahabatnya, Sakura, Tenten dan Hinata.

_Message Delivered._

…_**End of Flashback…**_

Ino ngga bakal ngelupain kejadian itu, itu akan ia simpan sebagai memori tersendiri, sebab Shika adalah 'first love' nya...

'_Thanks for the memories, Shikamaru Nara...'_

Ino udah siap-siap mau berangkat, ia turun dari kamarnya dilantai dua, ia hanya meminum satu tegukan susu coklat dan menyambar sepotong roti, Ino pamit pada mami-papinya, setelah itu Ino memakai sepatunya dan terdengar bel rumah dibunyikan.

"Ino..Ino.." terdengar suara Tenten diluar, sahabatnya sudah menjemputnya, di percepat gerakannya agar Tenten tak menunggu lama, Ino keluar rumah dan mendapati Tenten sedang menunggunya.

"Ayo, No, berangkat" ajak Tenten. Rumah Ino dan Tenten berdekatan, dan sekolah mereka dapat di tempuh dengan berjalankaki 3 menit.

XxXxXxXx

Ino membuka ruang kelas XIe, di kelasnya sudah ada beberapa orang, termasuk Sakura dan Hinata, serta gank cowok populer, mari kita berkenalan pada cowok-cowok populer di angkatan 16 SMA Labskonoha yang semuanya numplek di kelas Xe;

_**Naruto Uzumaki**_: Ia anak dari mantan Hokage, dan akrab di sapa Naruto/Naru, dia pacarnya Hinata, orangnya ramai, anak orang kaya, nggak pinter tapi juga nggak bodoh alias sedang-sedang aja, bajunya ngga pernah rapi, dia sayang banget sama Hinata, sering kepergok mau nyipok Hinata. Tapi, dibalik semua sifat rusuhnya, dia itu tipe orang yang sangaaaaat baik dan setia kawan.

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_**:** Anaknya mantan kepala sekolah, panggilannya Sasuke, khusus untuk Sakura yang merupakan kekasihnya, ia memanggilnya Sasu/Saskay, punya banyak fangirls, dan (katanya) merupakan anak paling ganteng di SMA Labskonoha, tapi walau begitu, banyak juga orang yang sebel sama dia, rata-rata sih yang gendernya cowok, soalnya dia agak sombong, udah gitu gayanya rada nyebelin.

_**Neji Hyuuga**_**:** Sepupunya Hinata dan tunangannya Tenten, tipe orangnya ya se-tipe sama Sasuke, tapi nyaris ngga ada orang yang sebel sama dia, soalnya dia murah senyum. Rambutnya gondrong, matanya sama kayak mata Hinata yang warnanya Lavender gitu, anak orang kaya juga, bapaknya udah meninggal waktu Neji masih kecil. Dia tinggal sama pamannya (papanya Hinata) dan dengan warisan melimpah ruah.

_**Kiba Inuzuka:**_ Anak dari kalangan biasa, tapi anaknya ramai dan asyik, selalu bawa anjingnya yang namanya Akamaru, di wajahnya ada benda yang warnanya merah, mirip plester dan selalu nempel di situ, udah gitu Kiba juga latah yang cukup serius. Sifatnya mirip Naruto, dulu dia suka Hinata, tapi udah enggak setelah Naruto jadian sama Hinata.

Ino mengamati cowok-cowok-populer yang sekaligus sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan aneh. Secara, yang biasanya mereka selalu ada aja ulahnya yang bikin kelas geger, tapi sekarang, mereka diem membisu dan memberikan tatapan memelas kepada Ino.

"No, lu putus ama si Shikamaru, ya?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Iya, gue denger dari Sakura" kata Sasuke.

"Gue tau dari Hinata" kata Neji.

Ino sedih, ia kembali diingatkan kepada peristiwa pahit itu, tapi ia berusaha tegar, ia member anggukan untuk menjawab pertanyaan para sahabatnya.

"Sabar, ya" kata Kiba prihatin.

"Jangan terlalu di pikirin" kata Neji.

"Lupain ajah.." kata Sasuke yang awalnya stay cool, tapi mulai terbawa suasana.

"Cari yang lain dongg…" Naruto memberikan nasehat yang di sambut dengan senyum dari Sakura yang Naruto tahu mengisyaratkan "Diam, atau kau akan ku siksa", Naruto sweatdrop.

Ino tersenyum, "Ga papa, kok.. makasih, ya.."

Setelah pernyataan langsung dari Ino, para biang kerok mulai membuat ulah, mungkin mereka merasa lega, bahwa sahabatnya sudah nggak terlalu depresi, Lee yang masuk kelas hidungnya langsung berdarah kena stik kasti Kiba secara nggak sengaja, yang akhirnya di bawa ke Poliklinik dengan bersimbah darah. Sekelas sweatdropped.

"Hayo lo Kib, mampus lo.. tongkat kasti lo kena si Lee… Ati-ati di damprat Guy-sensei, loohhh…" Naruto memanas-manasi Kiba.

"Iya, loh Kib, di suruh joget gergaji kayak Dewi Perssik baru tau rasa lo!" Sasuke menimpali.

"Sukurin" Neji berkata dengan nada mengejek.

"DIEEM LO SEMUAA…. Brisik tau!" Kiba tereak.

TEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTT………………. Bel masuk bunyi, murid-murid balik ke tempat semula, Lee dateng dengan idung disumbat tisu, ia mendelik horror ke arah Kiba.

"Gomen, Lee" kata Kiba pelan karena Kakashi-sensei, guru Biologi udah masuk kelas, tumben nggak telat, biasanya telat minimal setengah jam, seringnya sih satu jam, anak-anak pada ngeluh..

"Sensei, kok ngga telat? Telat gih..!!" kata Kiba yang disambut dengan sorakan riuh dari anak-anak sekelas.

"Iya, ini cuma mau taruh tas, saya mau ngurusin anak TK Karawitan" kata Kakashi –sensei.

Kelas langsung rusuh gara-gara anak-anak pada ketawa-ketiwi sendiri.

"Ssssttt… dieemm… kelas kalian paling deket sama kelas 12, mereka lagi UAS, kasian." Itulah wejangan maha bijak (?) Kakashi-sensei.

"Oh, ya, ada anak baru, sebelum saya pergi, saya mau ngenalin sama lo-lo pade, Heeeyy!! Sini kau!! Masuk ke dalam kelas!!" Kakashi sensei manggil tuh anak, kelas jadi sepi, tapi penuh grasa-grusu, rata-rata penasaran sama gender tuh anak baru.

Anak baru itu masuk, ternyata dia cowok, anak cewek pada bergumam "Cakep banget" sedangkan anak cowok menggerutu, anak baru itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Ohayou, nama saya Sai, saya pindahan dari Sunagakure, mohon kerjasamanya" anak baru cakep itu mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tersenyum, senyum yang palsu, nggak wajar.

"Ino-chan.. itu kan anak yang nyari _Grimmauld Place nomor 12_ itu (baca chapter 2), inget, nggak?" Hinata langsung nyerocos.

"Iya..iya.. yang itu… gue inget, yang pake baju 'kayak gitu' kan?" Ino menyambar dengan semangat.

"Ih, jadi cakep kalo pake seragam sekolah, ya?" Sakura berbicara perlahan agar Sasuke nggak denger.

"Urusai.." kata Tenten acuh tak acuh, soalnya dia lagi menggambar, dan kalo dia lagi gambar, ngga ada seorang pun yang bisa ganggu dia, kecuali mama-nya.

"Nah, sekarang lo duduk di mana aja, terserah, itu di belakang juga ada tempat, yang di tengah juga ada, pilih sendiri, saya tinggal dulu." Kakashi langsung menghilang di balik kepulan asap (ingat, ini adalah dunia ninja yang udah bermutasi jadi orang biasa, jadi masih ada unsur ninjanya).

Sai duduk di kursi pojok paling belakang, di belakangnya Sasuke dan Naruto, Naruto langsung nyerocos nanya macem-macem, tapi Sai membalasnya dengan tersenyum, senyumnya kayak nggak ikhlas gitu.

Ino berkali-kali mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Sai, ia penasaran kenapa senyumnya kayak ngga ikhlas gitu, Ino akan berusaha mengenalnya lebih jauh lagi.

TBC….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Haaaahhhh…. Selesai juga, maap kalo akhirannya aneh gitu…. Sekarang kita adakan **TALKSHOW**

Saia: "Gimana… gimana… ada yang keberatan?"

Chouji: "Alice, kok gue ngga ada… krraaaauuukkk…" _-makan potato chips seperti biasa-_

Saia : " Ahh…. Iyyaaaaa…. Gue lupaa….. hahahahaha_…..-garuk-garuk kepala dengan tampang oon bin goblok-_, nyahahaha….."

Gaara : "Iye, Alice, kok gw juga nggak ada?"

Saia : "Ntar lu bakal gue bikinin fict khusus yang isinya lu semua.. tapi gue ngga janji, ya..."

Gaara : "Yahh.. makasih"

Naruto : "Heh, author gelo, masa di profile gue, gue sering kepergok nyipok Hinata-chan, sih? Lu jangan bongkar rahasia, dong.."

Saia : "Hahahahahahaaa…. Gue lupa.. Gomen.." _-masih cekikikan-_

Naruto : "Nyebelin lu.."

Kiba : "Hahh… elu, sih, nyuruh Guy-sensei biar gue goyang gergaji ala Dewi Perssik, pan gue jadi encok" _-sambil mijit-mijit pinggang-_

Saia : "Au, ah gelap, udahan ya talkshownya, oya, gue minta tolong Guy-sensei sebagai icon review Fict gue, lho!!"

Kiba : " Mhoooaaaannaaa?? _-Kiba celingukan-_"

Guy : " Ayo, di review!! Mau lo bernasip sama kayak Kiba? Gue paksa joget Gergaji lo!! Yang paling bagus, gue duetin sama Dewi Perssik (tapi boong…). Ayoooooo……….. REVIEW!! Ubahlah nasip anda!!"

Saia : " Teruskan Guy-sensei!! Semangat masa muda tak bisa menunggu!!"

Sekali lagi maav kalo ceritanya kurang bagus, kalo ada yang ngga berkenan atau ada salah-salah gitu, kasih tau, ya!! Biar chap selanjutnya tambah bagus!! Oya, belakangan ini saia mikir kalo penname saia kepanjangan.. Jadi, biar lebih singkat, pake _**Gloo.chan**_ aja, deh... Tapi kalo ada yang mau pake **Alice Glocyanne** juga ngga apa-apa -.

Oh,ya! Next chapter!! Ituuuu... Ahh... Baca aja, deh!!

RREEVVIIEEWW, RREEVVIIEEWW!! REVIEW!! _-Pake headband Konoha plus bawa bendera merah-putih-_

_Regards,_

_**Alice Glocyanne.**_


	4. Empty

_Ino udah bisa ngelupain Shikamaru, karena ia menemukan penggantinya, yaitu Sai, anak baru yang beken itu, namun, ternyata ada sesuatu yang menjadi kunci sikap Sai selama ini, Chapter 4 udah di update!!_

_Alice Glocyanne proudly presents :_

**"Empty"**

**Disclaimer**: Selalu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei dan udah paten, padahal, saia pengen Sai sama Ino-nya..

_**REVIEW REPLIES ( \o/ ) :**_

**Uchiha Yuki-Chan : **Uwaaa... Ngereview 3 sekaligus.. Ehm.. Ehm.. Akan saia balas satu-satu _-dengan gaya sok penting-_ : Pemantik api tuh emang yang batu itu, ya? Saia ngga tau.. . Oke, saia juga suka belanja..**)** Namanya juga cewek.. O,ya!! Bayangan kamu betul!! Iya, kayak rambutnya Hidan gitu, tapi warnanya Hitam.. Makasih, ya atas pujian dan review-nya!! **o**. Sebetulnya, saia udah baca fict-mu yang Ujian Ala Harvard University, tapi ngga nge-review, soalnya dulu saia belum tahu caranya **)** , nanti saia review, deh!!

**Sifa Malfoy** : -Sebenernya, dia nge-review yang Kejujuran Hati..-

Waah... Saia seneng banget, ternyata lagunya pas!! Makasih, yaa.. Ini udah di update, tapi tentang permintaan-mu yang bilang kalo jangan jelek-jelekin Shikamaru, itu ngga bisa saia penuhi, kenapa? Soalnya kan mereka (Shika-Ino) lagi ada konflik, jadi ngga mungkin kalo malah di puji.. Maaf banget, yah? **.'**

**PuteeChan** : Iya, makasih dah 'susah payah' ng-review (padahal gue maksa nyuruh lo nge-review). Fict lo yang baru itu rada ga masuk akal, masa band anak kelas 7 udah se-beken itu? Sampe legendaris, malah.. Kalo mereka kelas 9 sih masih mending.. **T3T**

**Sora Aburame** : AntiKibaHina? Padahal saia bikin fict KibaxHinaxNaru, loh.. TT', ga usah di baca, tapi review aja!! _-di tendang- _. Nih udah di update!!

**Faika Araifa** : Uwaa... Makasih banyakk!! Saia seneng banget!! XD. Chap 4 udah di Update, nih!! Jangan lupa REVIEW!!

Enjoy it!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**CHAPTER 4...**

Sudah 1 minggu semenjak kedatangan Sai, anak itu langsung jadi populer, ia tampaknya masuk gank cowok populer XIE, 2 hari sejak kedatangan Sai, anak-anak XIa yang terkenal akan kelebaiannya langsung membuat fans club untuk Sai, ada juga yang sebetulnya masuk fans clubnya Sasuke, tapi pindah ke fans clubnya Sai, ia langsung terkenal ke seantero SMA Labskonoha, anak-anak SMP-nya juga ada yang jejeritan kalo Sai lewat sambil bilang _"Itu Sai nii-san, keren ya!"_ atau _"Cakep, ya"_ atau _"Cool banget, ya" _pokoknya NGETOP ABIS deh… (author termasuk fans beratnya Sai). Sai juga selalu tersenyum kepada para fans yang menyapanya, senyum yang Sai pamerkan itu senyum tanpa ekspresi yang jadi ciri khasnya. Tapi anehnya, senyumnya itu yang membuat fans-nya _klepek-klepek_. Ada sebutan, di Labskonoha terkena penyakit _'Sai Complex'_ atau _'Sai Syndrome'._ Tentu kondisi seperti ini membuat beberapa anak cowok _jealous_, tapi Sai tampak ngga ambil pusing, Ino jadi makin penasaran di buatnya, ia coba mendekati Sai di waktu istirahat, mau kenal lebih jauh lagi, tapi Sai menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Ino dengan amat-sangat-pendek-dan-ngga-mutu, maka, Ino memberi misi kepada temen-temen cowoknya untuk menanyakan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Sai, tapi, hasilnya nihil, yang mereka tahu, Sai senang sekali menggambar, Sai bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian buat menggambar, hanya itu.

"Sai, makan siang bareng, yuk" ajak Ino pada suatu siang.

"Nggak usah repot-repot, gue mau makan sendiri aja" kata Sai sambil memamerkan senyum 'yang begitu' nya, Ino sudah tahu bahwa akan jadi begini, Ino meninggalkan Sai dan bergabung bersama Sakura, Tenten dan Hinata.

"Naphwa elhwu mhewhek bheghito (napa elu mewek begitu)?" Tanya Sakura yang mulutnya di penuhi sate Padang.

"Biasalah, Sai nggak mau makan siang bareng gue" kata Ino pasrah.

"Ah, songong, tuh orang, mentang-mentang beken" kata Tenten sewot.

"Nggak, nggak kok. Tapi kayaknya Sai punya sesuatu yang membebani batinnya, buktinya dia nggak pernah nunjukin ekspresinya, kan? Marah nggak pernah, ketawa lepas juga ngga pernah, padahal udah dipancing-pancing sama Naruto dan Kiba, kenapa, ya?"

"Chiyee… chiyee.. nghebhelaen, nheh, cherhithanyhaa… (Cie, cie.. ngebelain, nih, ceritanya)" ujar Sakura yang mulutnya (masih) dipenuhi sate Padang.

"Sakura-chan, habiskan dulu makananmu" nasehat Hinata.

"Udah, ya, gue cabut dulu" kata Ino yang baru menghabiskan mie ayamnya.

"Mau kemane, lo?" Tanya Tenten.

"Mau ke perpus" kata Ino seperlunya, maka ia meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih berceloteh dengan riang.

_x - - - x - - - x_

Ino melewati _Greenhouse (a/n: Semacam rumah kaca kecil yang biasanya ada di sekolah-sekolah)_, sepi, nggak ada siapa-siapa, Ino menghampiri sebuah kolam ikan kecil dan ia duduk di tepian kolam, ia menatap ikan-ikan di situ dengan tatapan menerawang.

"_Gue belom bisa sepenuhnya ngelupain Shikamaru, tapi entah kenapa, gue ngerasain hal lain terhadap Sai, kenapa begini?_" Ino bertanya dalam hati.

"Ino.." tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya, Ino menoleh, betapa kagetnya Ino waktu ngeliat siapa yang manggil dirinya, di dapatinya sosok yang nggak asing dengan rambut kayak nanas, ya, dia Shikamaru.

"Mau apa, lo?!" Tanya Ino sengit.

"Gue mau kita balikan lagi" kata Shikamaru ngotot.

"Nggak, nggak bakalan, gue udah nggak mau kenal lagi ama lo" Ino berkata dengan nada yang di usahakan sesadis-sadisnya.

"Gue minta maaf, gue bakal mutusin Temari kalo lo mau balik ama gue" ujar Shikamaru melas.

"Nggak, sekali enggak, ya tetep nggak, gue sakit hati ama lo, gimana bisa, lo kayak gitu. Gue bener-bener nggak abis pikir." Ino sewot banget, denger Shika dengan gampangnya minta maaf.

"Gue janji nggak bakalan gitu lagi, gue bener-bener nyesel" kata Shikamaru sambil mengacungkan kelingkingnya.

"Ogah, gue NGGAK MAU!!" Ino tetep ngotot dan mengacuhkan uluran kelingking Shikamaru.

"_Swear_, gue nyesel" Shikamaru berkata sambil menatap tanah.

"Gampang banget lo minta maaf gitu aja, pokoknya jangan pernah berharap lagi ama gue!!" Ino berbicara dan berusaha menahan tangis.

"Tuh, lo masih nangis, itu tandanya, lo masih suka sama gue, merepotkan.." kata Shikamaru yang udah kepede-an.

"Nggak, ini nggak ada hubungannya, pokoknya gue nggak mau!!" Ino berlari ke arah koridor Greenhouse.

"Ino... Tungguu!!" teriak Shikamaru.

**BRAAAK… BURGG… **

Ino memabrak seseorang, Ino mengusap air matanya yang mulai tumpah, ia mendongak, ternyata itu Sai, rupanya Sai sedang membawa banyak bola basket dalam jala, sekarang, bolanya jatuh berceceran kemana-mana.

"Hah, Sai.. aduuuhh… Sori, gue nggak sengaja" kata Ino.

"Mmm… gapapa" balas Sai dengan senyum 'yang begitu' nya.

"Kok lo bawa bola sebanyak ini, buat apa?" Tanya Ino.

"Bukan urusanmu" kata Sai sambil 'tersenyum' lagi. " Kenapa kamu nangis?" Tanya Sai.

"Ahhh… gapapa,kok, maaf, ya.." kata Ino lagi.

"Ohhh…" Sai ber'oh' tapi, ia melihat sosok Shikamaru yang memotong jalan di koridor Greenhouse tersebut.

"Dia Shikamaru Nara, kan? Yang paling pinter se-angkatan? Tanya Sai.

"I.. iya.." Ino shock mendengar nama itu disebut.

"Kudengar, dia mantan pacarmu, ya?" Tanya Sai.

"Nggg… i.. iya…" Ino gugup, kenapa sih, Sai nanya-nanya tentang Shikamaru?

_Hening…_

"Hmmmmm….. berarti mungkin kamu nangis gara-gara orang itu, ya? Sai memecah keheningan.

"Yaaa…. Nggak jauh meleset" kata Ino pelan.

Ino memungut sebuah buku yang terjatuh setelah Sai yang di bantu Ino memungut bola-bola itu.

"Sai, ini milikmu?" Tanya Ino sambil membuka-buka isinya, Sai menyambar buku itu dari tangan Ino.

"Nggak sopan buka-buka buku orang lain tanpa se izin pemiliknya" Sai berkata sambil senyum 'yang begitu'.

"Eh, iya, maaf" Ino terlihat salah tingkah.

"Ya sudah, duluan, ya" kata Sai sambil berlalu begitu saja.

Ino masih tercengang, nggak nyangka kalo gambarnya Sai sebagus itu, tapi Ino juga penasaran dengan senyuman Sai yang aneh begitu, ya? Rasanya tanpa ekspresi, dan masih menampilkan kekosongan.

_x - - - x - - - x_

Sekarang jam pelajarannya Guy-sensei, guru paling _freak_ di antara para guru, dia ngajar pelajaran Kesehatan Jasmani, alias Olahraga, dia punya murid kesayangan, namanya Rock Lee (itu, lhoo, yang tempo hari mimisan gara-gara kesodok stik kastinya Kiba, baca deh, chap. 3) Selain itu, dia selalu pake _jumpsuit_ ketat warna ijo genjreng, dengan ciri-ciri rambut-lepek-berminyak-dan-gigi-putih-kayak-abis-di-gosok-bayclin, ya Tuhan.. Tingkat noraknya udah parah banget, deh.

Materi hari ini lompat jauh. Jadi, ada 5 anak yang berdiri berjejer di bak pasir, terus di suruh lompat, ntar kan ketauan, siapa yang paling jauh dan yang paling pendek lompatnya.

"Kelompok 1, Haruno Sakura, Sabaku No Gaara, Inuzumaki Helen, Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chouji, MAJU!!" ujar Guy-sensei semangat.

Yang paling jauh lompatnya itu si Gaara, yang paling pendek si Chouji (secaraaa..) si Chouji hampir jatuh, tapi ngga jadi.

Guy-sensei mulai tereak-tereak pake toa.

"Kelompok 2, Hyuuga Neji, puteeChan, Kankurou, Hyuuga Hinata, Gabriella Mora (temen author juga) MAJU!!" Kata Guy-sensei makin menjadi-jadi.

Mereka lompat, pada seri, tapi yang sedikiit lebih unggul tuh, si Kankurou.

"Kelompok 3, Tenten, Oondagubrakitachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Aburame Shino, Rock Lee, MAJUU!!" Guy-sensei udah kayak paan tauk.

Yang paling jauh tuh bersaing antara Lee sama Sasuke, yang paling pendek tuh Tenten, sementara Oondagubrakitachi nyungsep, alias jatoh tersungkur, kayaknya, ada pasir yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Yang terakhir, maju kelompok 4, Yamanaka Ino, Sai, Uzumaki Naruto, Cassie Leuis, Gwendolyn Regulus (dua yang terakhir tuh temen author, sebetulnya alesan author masuk-masukin temen (OC) gara-gara buat banyak-banyakin jumlah murid, inilah contoh author yang nggak kreatip)

Ino lompat paling belakang, pada akhirnya hampir bernasip sama dengan Oondagubrakitachi, nyungsep, tapiii….. Ooooooowwww…. Ada yang menahan jatuhnya Ino !! Ino mendongak, ia melihat sosok Sai dengan senyum 'yang begitunya', Ino blushing.

"Hati-hati, dong.." kata Sai.

"I, iya.. makasih" Ino gelagapan, sementara anak-anak udah pada nyorakin (noraknyaa..)

Mereka saling tatap selam beberapa detik pada akhirnya Guy-sensei berdeham, katauan banget sengajanya, Sai melepas Ino secara terburu-buru, Ino blushing (again) tapi Sai cuek aja sambil senyum yang 'begitu', otomatis Ino gondok, _'Songong amat, sih, nih orang, tapi… aduhh.. imut banget'_ Ino plin-plan.

Lalu pelajaran olah raga ini di lanjutkan dengan berbagai jenis pelajaran yang bikin encok. Seselesainya pelajaran terkutuk ini, anak-anak pada balik ke kelas dengan tubuh yang bau keringat, semua tepar.

_x - - - x - - - x_

"Good afternoon, class" ujar sensei yang baru masuk, dia ternyata dia itu Obito-sensei (di sini ceritanya Obito masih hidup dan pacaran sama Rin-sensei, pelatih PMR).

"Good afternoon, Sir…" ujar anak-anak.

"Oh, now, open your book, exercise 109, kerjain semuanya!!" kata Obito-sensei yang selalu pake kacamata yang kata buat _Diving_, sensei yang aneh, sama saja kayak Kakashi-sensei yang pake penutup mulut dan hidung, atau yang lebih familiar di sebut 'masker' (author banyak cing-cong), asumsi anak-anak, Kakashi-sensei mengidap virus SARS yang udah kadaluarsa, cuapek, deehhh..

Setelah Obito-sensei menjelaskan bermacam-macam tensis, akhirnya tibalah jam istirahat, anak-anak menghambur keluar dengan bahagia bin gembira.

"Anou, Hinata-chan, makan siang bareng aku, yuk!" ajak Naruto

"Boleh" Hinata mengiyakan ajakan pacarnya itu. (disini ceritanya Hinata udah nggak terlalu pemalu).

Sementara di tempat lain…

"Huh.. Hinata mana, sih? Jangan-jangan dia malah makan siang sama Naruto, lagi."Omel Tenten.

"Ya udah, sih biarin aja" kata Ino acuh tak acuh sambil mengaduk-aduk gelas yang berisi Lemon Tea-nya sampai busanya banyak, rupanya Ino masih mikirin Sai.

_- x - - - x -_

Anak-anak menghambur keluar kelas saat bel tanda pulang sekolah di bunyikan, Ino bergegas pulang, dia harus jaga toko bunga-nya, soalnya, maminya mau arisan RT.

_- x - - - x -_

"Selamat datang" ujar Ino saat melihat seorang pemuda datang, Ino berusaha melihat lebih jelas calon pembelinya itu, alangkah kagetnya saat Ino tahu bahwa dia itu Sai.

"Ooh, jadi ini tokomu, ya" kata Sai acuh sambil melihat-lihat bunga.

"I, iya" kata Ino gugup.

"Eh, gue nyari bunga Chrisant, cepetan" kata Sai sambil memamerkan senyum 'begitunya' lagi.

Ino menyerahkan buket bunga Chrisant untuk Sai, lalu Sai pergi ke kasir dan membayar di situ, pada saat bersamaan, maminya Ino pulang, Ino minta di gantikan untuk menjaga toko, maminya mengizinkan.

"Arigatou, Ino" kata Sai sambil berlalu meninggalkan toko bunganya Ino.

"Ino, dia temanmu, ya?" Tanya maminya Ino.

"Iya, pindahan dari Suna, seminggu yang lalu" kata Ino.

"Anaknya manis, lho" kata maminya Ino melanjutkan.

"Iya, tapi sombong" Ino menjawab. "Ma, Ino mau keluar, ya, mau ke taman, sama Sakura" pamit Ino.

"Iya, tapi pulangnya jangan terlalu malam, ya" maminya Ino mengingatkan.

_- x - - - x -_

Sebetulnya, Ino nggak bener-bener mau ke taman sama Sakura, tujuan Ino sebenarnya adalah membuntuti Sai, abis, misterius banget, sih, tuh orang, Ino memakai kacamata hitamnya (dapet darimana, tuh?) dan bergaya ala _stalker._

Ino membuntuti Sai hingga ke gerbang Konoha, lalu Sai melanjutkan ke arah komplek pemakaman, Ino kaget, siapa yang meninggal? Ino memasuki komplek pemakaman itu dengan mengendap-endap, akhirnya Sai berhenti mematung pada pusara sederhana yang tampaknya usang, Sai menaruh bunga yang di belinya di tokonya Ino, Sai berlutut di depan pusara itu dan tampaknya ia sedang berdoa, lalu, Sai mengelus nisan itu, Sai tersenyum, senyum yang menentramkan hati, senyum yang nggak pernah ia perlihatkan pada orang lain, makam siapakah itu?

"Kakak, aku di sini benar-benar merasa kesepian, walau aku di kelilingi oleh banyak orang, aku tetap merasa bahwa aku sendirian, seandainya saja kakak masih ada di sini.." ujar Sai, Ino tak dapat mendengar apa yang Sai ucapkan, Karena jarak di antara mereka sekitar radius 10 meter.

Ino masih bingung, siapa orang yang tampaknya begitu di sayangi oleh Sai, apakah orangtuanya? Ino ingin menghampiri Sai dan bertanya, tapi apakah itu sopan? Ino memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sai, sekaligus mengatasi rasa penasarannya.

"Anou, Sai.. apa boleh aku di sini?" Tanya Ino hati-hati.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Sai balik.

"Maaf, aku mengikutimu, aku penasaran, kenapa kamu semisterius itu" kata Ino jujur.

"Kamu ini bener-bener nggak sopan, ya?"

"Maaf" Ino menunduk.

_Sunyi….._

"Hn, kau tahu? Ini makam kakakku" ujar Sai yang pandangannya tak lepas dari pusara itu.

"Jadi kau punya kakak?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"Bukan kakak kandung, tapi aku sangat menyayanginya"

"Kenapa kakakmu meninggal?"

"Ia kecelakaan, sebetulnya, ia melindungiku dari kecelakaan itu" ujar Sai.

_Hening sesaat._

"Ohh… begitu… Aku turut berdukacita.." ujar Ino hati-hati.

"Ngga perlu, itu udah lama banget, 4 tahun yang lalu".

_Hening lagi.._

"Oh, ya Sai, kenapa kau selalu menghindariku?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"Aku nggak menghindarimu" kata Sai sambil tersenyum 'yang begitu'.

_Bunyi jangkrik memecah kesunyian.._

"Sai, kau tahu? Perasaanku saat ini?" Tanya Ino nggak penting.

"Tidak" jawab Sai acuh tak acuh.

"Aku merasa sangat nyaman, rasa yang tidak pernah kurasakan lagi sejak berpisah dengan Shikamaru" kata Ino tersenyum kecil sambil menerawang.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sai.

"Bukan apa-apa' sanggah Ino cepat.

_Tesss… tess… tesss…._

"Oh, sebaiknya kau pulang, sudah mulai hujan." Kata Sai.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti" kata Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya.

'_Ino… kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? jangan-jangan kau……..' _batin Sai.

_TBC…._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**End of Chap 4….**

Whoaaa… author lagi males bikin Talkshow… Hoaaaahhmm… Ngantuk…. Maaf, ya kalo ngga bagus.. Saia minta maaaappppppppppp...!! Pas saia liat, ternyata, fict ini tuh 10 lembar di MS Word, lho!! Ga nyangka... Jadi maap juga kalo malah kepanjangan..

Oh, ya, pada tau, ga, sih artinya _**AU**_? Yang tau harap kasih tau, ya... Saia kan masih pemula...

Give me R

Give me E

Give me V

Give me I

Give me E

Give me W

REVIEW..!!

_Thanks,_

_**Alice Glocyanne.**_


	5. I'm Not Okay

_Ino tampaknya merasakan sesuatu kepada Sai, tapi bagaimana dengan Sai? apakah Ino harus patah hati lagi? Chapty 5 in here!!_

_Alice Glocyanne proudly presents_

**"I'm Not Okay"**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Slamat membaca review,ya!!

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**PinkBlue Moonlight** : Uwaaa... Makasih banyak ya, kalo kamu suka fict saia... Saia sukses bikin orang suka SaiIno... Huehuehoohoho... __ Makasih juga info-nya!!

**Sora Aburame :** Ga ada Greenhouse? Saia juga baru punya sekolah yang ada Greenhousenya pas baru masuk SMP, sih.. __ Makasih info-nya!!

**REVIEW REPLIES FOR ****KEJUJURAN HATI:**

**Shara Sherenia** : Nggg... Bukan... Itu tuh I.D saia waktu ikut forum IndoHogwarts, kayak macam sekolah di Hogwarts, tapi di dunia maya _(baca: internet)_ Hhheehe... Iya, kejujuran hati ngga ada lanjutannya, tapi kalo yang ngereview banyak, bakal saia lanjutin, tapi nyatanya dikit... TT'

**Inuzumaki Helen :** Iye, lo telat nge-review!! Hhahah... 

**HyuuGaMisako :** Kibanya udah tenang, tuh!! Kiba bilang makasih buat kamu 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**CHAPTER 5...**

**Sai's POV:**

'_Do you ever want to run away?'_

'_Do you lock yourself in your room?'_

'_With the radio on turned up so loud'_

'_That no one hears you screaming?'_

'_No you don't know what it's like'_

'_When nothing feels alright'_

'_You don't know what it's like'_

'_To be like me...'_

_-'Kakak, apakah arti dari apa yang kurasa sekarang? Apakah ini yang namanya cinta? Aku tak mengerti, andai kakak masih ada,andai kakak masih disini.. Mungkin kakak dapat menjelaskannya padaku. Oh, ya, apa kakak bahagia di sana? Apakah surga begitu indah? Kutunggu jawaban dari kakak'-_

Sai melipat kertas itu, kertas yang akan di sampaikan pada kakaknya, ia memasukannya ke dalam botol kaca dan melemparnya ke air laut yang biru pucat yang menentramkan jiwa. Ya, Sai sekarang ada di pantai, tempat favorit kakaknya saat masih hidup dulu, ia merasakan deburan ombak yang halus membawa suratnya itu sampai ke surga, tempat kakaknya berada. Sai kembali termenung, tanpa ia sadari, kakinya melangkah ke dermaga kecil yang indah berdiri di atas kuatnya batu karang, angin sore menghembus menerpa wajah pucatnya, dan ia pun tersenyum.

_Tersenyum…_

_Tersenyum…_

Senyum yang tak pernah di tampakkannya dalam beberapa tahun terakhir,senyum yang pergi dari dirinya bersamaan dengan perginya sang kakak tercinta.

**End of POV**

_**x o x o x o x o**_

Ino sudah siap berangkat sekolah, ia sedang menunggu Tenten, Ino memutar memori kembali saat ia dan Sai bertemu di komplek pemakamam, Ino menganalisa, mungkin itulah alasan mengapa Sai tidak pernah menunjukan ekspresinya. Ino sekarang memahami perasannya, _ia jatuh cinta pada Sai._

Tenten sudah datang, Ino mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar menghampiri Tenten.

"Kenapa lo? Sedih amat, kayaknya.. muka lo tuh mengenaskan, tau" sembur Tenten.

"Ah, gapapa, kurang tidur doang" Ino berbohong.

Perjalanan mereka ke sekolah sangat sunyi, setiap Tenten membuka pembicaraan, selalu di jawab dengan sangat singakat oleh Ino, akhirnya Tenten menyerah.

Kelas XIE udah rame oleh para biang kerok, Ino memandang berkeliling, mencari sosok Sai, rupanya ia belum datang.

TEEEEEETTTTTTTTT…………….. Bel masuk berbunyi, Sai belum datang, Anko-sensei sudah masuk kelas, dan mulai mengabsen, "Sai" ujar Anko-sensei lantang, tak ada sahutan, Kiba yang merupakan sekretaris kelas maju dan menulis di papan absensi nama Sai, keterangannya _Alpha._

_**x o x o x o**_

Istirahat datang, Ino nggak keluar kelas, ia mojok di kursi paling belakang, teman-temannya menyadari kejanggalan ini, mereka menghampiri Ino.

"Heh, napa lu? Muka lu tuh kayak orang yang kesedot Dementor tau!" kata Sakura tajam (bagi yang ga tau dementor, itu adalah sejenis makhluk yang kerjanya menghisap kebahagiaan orang-orang di sekitarnya, itu ada di Harpot).

"Kok Sai nggak masuk, ya?" kata Ino menerawang.

"Wah, kok Sai, sih? Ehm, ada apaan, nih?" selidik Tenten.

"Jangan-jangan Ino-chan suka sama Sai-kun, ya?" Tanya Hinata

"Ngaku aja, cuy" desak Sakura.

"Iye, kita-kita gak bakal kasih tau siapa-siapa deh" Tenten merayu.

"Kita? Lu aja kali ama baskom!" kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba lewat.

"Na.. Naruto kun" kata Hinata.

"Oh, hallo, _darling_" kata Naruto jahil.

"Udah… deh… lanjutin yang tadi.. gimana, nih No? Shika mau di kemanain?" Tanya Tenten.

"Shika mah buang aja ke laut, biar di makan sama Kisame nii-san, itu loh, temennya Itachi nii-san (Hah? Kisame di pakein 'nii-san' ga pantes..)" sembur Sakura.

"Ternyata lo memang ada perasaan sama Sai ya?" tanya Tenten.

"Se….sebenarnya sih ada sedikit suka gitu" kata Ino malu-malu.

"Bener nih cuma dikit? Kok lo segitu perhatiannya, sih, sama dia?" goda Sakura.

"Iya deh gue ngaku, gue emang suka sama dia. Puas lo?" keluh Ino.

"Tuh, kan… apa gue kata.." ujar Sakura.

"Kita pasti bakal jagain rahasia Ino-chan kok" ujar Hinata kalem.

"Oh, ya, Ino, berusahalah!" ujar Tenten menyemangati.

"Iya, lo yang nembak duluan juga gak masalah, kok" nasehat Sakura.

"Haha… Sakura-chan ada-ada aja" kata Hinata cekikikan.

"Yang lain juga, kalo ada apa-apa cerita sama kita-kita, kan sahabat" kata Tenten.

"Iyaa…" kata mereka kompak.

"Wahh… wahh.. ada arisan RT, ya?" kata Sasuke yang datang tiba-tiba dengan Naruto, Neji dan Kiba.

"Eh, Ino, kasih tau mereka, ya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Iya, mereka kan juga sahabat kita" ujar Hinata.

"Nanti kalo mereka ember, gimana?" Ino was-was.

"Apaan, sih?" Tanya Kiba.

"Kayaknya ada rahasia yang di umpetin dari kita-kita, ya?" Tanya Neji.

"Kita nggak ember, kok!" kata Naruto dengan 'puppy eyes' nya.

"Kasih tau, gih!" Kata Ino mengizinkan.

"Yawda.. ngg.. jadi gini, _guys_, Ino itu sebenernya suka sama Sai.." Kata Sakura.

"Waah... Sai lagi.. Sai lagi... Kayaknya gue udah mulai ngga eksis semenjak ada Sai, deh.." kata Sasuke pasrah.

"Kesian deh, lo!" Ujar Tenten pedas.

"Wah, asalnya gue mau jodohin Ino ama Kiba, tapi ga jadi, deh" keluh Naruto, "Eh, tapi lo sama Sai cocok,kok.." ujar Naruto menambahkan cepat-cepat.

"Hah? Mau jodohin gue ama nenek lampir ini? Ga salah, lo? Lo ga sakit, kan, Nar?" ujar Kiba polos.

"Setan, lo Kib, awas lo!" ancam Ino sambil melempar penghapus ke arah Kiba, tapi meleset.

"Ampun mbak, eh, tante, eh, non, eh…" Kiba latah.

"Kibaaaaaaaa…….!!" Ino tereak, tangannya udah mengepal.

"Eh, iya, nyah, eh nyonya, iya nyaaah, et dah buset nyah…" Kiba reflek mengeluarkan jiwa pembokatnya yang sudah mendarah-daging, maklum sodara-sodara, keluarga Inuzuka sudah di takdirkan menjadi babu sejak lahir... Boong, ding... Si Kiba, tuh latahnya udah nyampe stadium 3 (Haduh, maap, ya odol 12 jam a.k.a Inuzumaki Helen…).

"Hahahahahhahahhahah..…." Semuanya cekikikan bak mbak Kunti, tak terkecuali anak-anak alim kita, Neji ama Sasuke juga ampe ngegebukin lantai ma meja, edan sampeyan!.

"Udah lo-lo pada, pada jahat ya, ama gue.. tau dah, yang normal, kaga kaya gue yang latah.. Eh latah lu.." Kiba latah lagi gara-gara kesandung tasnya Ino yang jatoh ke lantai.

"Iye.. iye.. udah dah… kembali lagi ke topic utama… Eh, tadi kita-kita orang ngomongin apa, sih? Lupa gua…" Kata Naruto telmi.

"Itu, lohh… baka… si Ino…" kata Sasuke nggak sabar.

"Oh.. iya… iya inget gua… iya dah, ntar gua bantuin.." kata Naruto yang baru inget atas topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Gitu kek dari tadi, dasar lemot, lo" sembur Ino nggak sabar.

"Ng, gini, No.. tapi lu jangan marah, ya.." Kata Sasuke hati-hati.

"Iya, apaan, sih?" Tanya Ino.

"Sebetulnya, si Sai itu sering ke makam kakaknya yang udah meninggal, sering banget,tapi Sai nggak bolehin gua kasih tau siapa-siapa." kata Sasuke ember.

"Kalo makam, sih, gue udah tau.. tapi kalo dia sering kesana gue nggak tau.. makasih ya, informasi lo cukup membantu." kata Ino.

_**- - - - -**_

Bel pulang udah menggema ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, Ino buru-buru cabut.

"Mau cari Sai, ya?" tanya Tenten.

"He-eh.." Ino hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Oh.." Tenten ber 'oh'.

"Sudah ya aku pergi dulu, bubye!" kata Ino bergegas pergi dari situ.

**- - -**

Ino sudah berada di dalam komplek pemakaman kakaknya Sai……

"Sai! Sudah kuduga kau disini" kata Ino mendekati Sai yang sedang bengong.

"Kenapa kamu bisa tahu kalau aku ada disini?" tanya Sai heran.

"Ada aja….he….he" kata Ino sambil tertawa kecil.

"Pasti dari Sasuke, ya?" Sai menyelidik.

"Emang kalo iya kenapa?"

"Dasar ember, tuh orang.." keluh Sai.

_Hening sejenak.._

"Sai….." tambah Ino.

"Hn……" Sai nggak menjawab, dia hanya menatap Ino.

"Kurasa aku tahu kenapa sikapmu begitu" kata Ino hati-hati

"Lalu apa maumu?" tanya Sai sambil tersenyum 'yang begitu'.

"Aku ngga mau kamu memendam perasaanmu seperti itu. Ini takdir yang nggak bisa diubah oleh manusia" kata Ino.

"Ini bukan urusanmu"

"Aku tahu ini memang bukan urusanku. Tapi aku ingin kamu memperlihatkan ekspresimu juga perasaanmu. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu Sai" kata Ino menahan tangisnya.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau ini?" tanya Sai masih sambil tersenyum 'yang begitu'.

"A... ai" Seru Ino.

"A ai apa?" tanya Sai.

"A.. Aishite.. Ru.. Sai.." Seru Ino gelagapan, yang wajahnya sudah sangat merah.

Sai tidak menjawab dia hanya tersenyum 'yang begitu' sambil memperhatikan Ino.

"Gomen, tapi aku nggak tau apa yang mesti kulakukan, aku nggak tau harus gimana" kata Sai cuek.

"A… apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ino kaget.

"Kau ini konyol sekali.. Asal kau tahu saja.. Perasaan atau semacamnya itu ngga penting" kata

Sai lalu melangkah pergi.

"_Dasar perempuan menyusahkan"_ desis Sai kejam.

"Sai..!!" Ino berteriak dan menangis, namun itu sia-sia, Sai ngga berbalik, melainkan terus pergi. Ino ngga nyangka ternyata Sai sebegitu membencinya, ngga nyangka ternyata Sai itu kejam.

'_Apakah aku terlalu kejam? Apakah aku sudah jujur dengan hatiku sendiri? Ino.… andai kamu tahu.. aku juga berperasaan sama kepadamu…. Namun aku masih ragu…. Apakah aku sudah menemukan orang yang tepat? Ino, kau tahu? sejak kau menemuiku di makam kakakku beberapa hari yang lalu aku merasakan suatu getaran yang aneh, aku ngga tau apa itu……... Ino, apakah itu…. Cinta?' _Sai bergumam dalam penyesalan atas perkataannya yang pasti membuat Ino terluka.

TBC….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**End of chapter 5**

**Talkshow**

_Alice Glocyanne (AG)__ : Holah.. Epribadi…. Alice diseneee… gimana penpiknya?_

_Sai (Si)__ : Kok giliran di bagian yang ada guenya, kalimatnya jadi sok-sok indah gitu sih? _

_AG__ : Ya kan lu punya muka memprihatinkan begitu, ya apa boleh buat.._

_Kiba (K)__ : Heh, sejak kapan gue latah? ntar kalo Hinata-chan ilpil (ilfeel) gimane? mau di taro dimana muka gue? tutupin pake panci? -Pose tempur mode-on-_

_AG__ : Hahahhah…. lu sasaran empuk buat gue OOC-in… Hinata kan ama Naruto… Lu mah kaga laku!! -Maap bagi Pens-nya Kiba, saia ngga maksud nge-bashing Kiba, kok..-_

_K __: TERKUTUK KAU!! AUTHOR RESEKK BINTI NYEBELIIINNN….!!_

_AG__ : Masih untung, lu kaga gue bikin jadi banci!!_

_K __: Awas loo….!! -Ngamuk-ngamuk sendiri-_

_AG__ : Udah dah, lu diem aja, terima jadinya aja…_

_Ino (I)__ : Woy, kok gue kesannya agresif banget, sih?_

_AG__ : Lhaaa… emang lu kayak gitu… kaga nyadar lagi… Sadar diri, mbakk…._

_I __: Susah dah ngomong ama orang susah.._

_AG __: Makanya jangan ngomong yang susah-susah…_

_Sakura (Sa)__ : Eh, kok gue juga dapetnya jadi figuran sih?_

_Tenten (T)__ : Iya, gue juga.._

_Hinata (H__) : Aku jugaa… kenapa, sih?_

_AG__ : Kan fanfic ini Cuma nyorot pairings ShikaIno sama SaiIno._

_Sa & H __: Ohhh... begitchyuu..._

_AG__ : Iyaa.. Gitu, dehh.._

_Shikamaru (Su__) : Eh, kok peran gue pentingnya di depan-depan aja? Setelah itu guenya ga ada?_

_AG__ : Abisnya lo jahat ma Ino, sih…_

_Su __: Kan authornya elu!! Medokusei..._

_I __: Ah… author yang ini baikk, aih… aih… jadi terharu…… -Loncatloncat girang-_

_AG : Gue gitu lohh…._

_Itachi (Ii)__ : Wah, gue juga ada… Cuma numpang nyebut nama doang, sih, tapi gue kayaknya masih eksis, ya? Yaahh… mau gimana lagi? namanya juga orang cakep -sambil ngaca-_

_Sasuke (S)__ : Heh, kok gue ember, sih? Sasuke yang keren ini kan jaim, disitu malah gue jadi merakyat gitu, sih, sifatnya? Gak lepel, tauk!! Cuih.. Cuihh…_

_AG__ : Uchiha narsis semua!!_

_Ii & S__ : Yang penting eksis!!_

_AG __: Hah? –sweatdrop-_

_Si__ : Alice, lo baiiiikkk sekali, dengan sukarela bikin fict tentang gue... Gue tuh jarang di highlight, kasian, ya? -Puppy eyes mode on-_

_AG__ : Makanya, lo gue bagus-bagusin, mungkin ada beberapa yang agak-agak jahat, tapi buat ngedukung cerita aja, gak beneran.. Hhahaha…_

_Si __: Wuahh… Alice baik hati sekali, ya… Chapter depan gue kasih hadiah, deh…_

_AG __: Waaahh… makasih, Sai….._

- - -

Sekian talkshow-nya, maaf, ya, kalo fict-nya kurang bagus atau terlalu gimana.. gitu.. Talkshownya juga harap di maklumi kalo ada yang merasa terhina. Gomen Minna-san!! Oya, maap, ngapdetnya lama.. Abis Ulangan Kenaikan Kelas (UKK), sih.. Doa'in, ya.. Biar nilainya bagus!!

Oke, terimakasih buat para pembaca yang sudah baca fict saia, apalagi kalo nge-review __

_Regards,_

_**Alice Glocyanne**_


	6. Irreplaceable

_Sebenarnya, gimana sih, perasaan Sai? kok plin-plan gitu? belum lagi Ino sekarang banyak di kejar-kejar cowok… Chapter 6, in here!! Baca dan review!!_

_Alice Glocyanne proudly presents_

**"Irreplaceable"**

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ceritanya punya Alice, tapi tokohnya punyaaa... Ya.. kau tahu lah.. & Tante Rowling (buat Honeydukes, Toko Sihir Sakti Weasley, Diagon Alley ama Pygmy Puff-nya)

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Sora Aburame : **Iyah, emangnya sekarang jamannya R.A Kartini? Yang di pingit itu... Sekarang kan jamannya emansipasi cewek.

**naruchu-chan :** Huhehuhuhhaeheh... Saia juga polos.. _-ikutikutan narsis-_. Orang polos kan biasanya imu-imut gituhh... Aih.. aih.. _-sweatdrop massal-_. Okeh, makasih, ya...!!

**sigundulhepii :** Interesting?? _-nunggu beberapa detik sambil buka kamus. Maklum.. bahasa inggris saya lemah, sih..- _1.. 2.. 3.. Uwaaa... makasih, ya!! Saia terharu.. 

**PinkBlue Moonlight :** Samasama.. Saia udah lama ga baca penpik _-lebih spesifik : ngga internetan- _Jadi kalo kamu punya karya yang baru, maap kalo belom di ripiu.. tapi ntar saia ripiu, dehh.. **D**

**kagurafuuko :** Hooh, Sai payah, nih... Oya, makasih, ya, kalo kamu suka fict saia 

ENJOY, MINNA-SAN!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapter 6**

**Sai's POV**

'_Aku merasa bersalah pada Ino, ia benar, sudah saatnya aku membuka perasaanku lagi seperti ketika kakak masih ada. Aku akan mengatakannya pada Ino, harus… toh, aku juga ingin bersamanya.. Sudah saatnya menjadi 'aku' yang baru.. Mungkin Ino dapat membantuku… Semoga saja ia tidak marah…'_

**End of POV**

_**xoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Kalimat '_Kau ini konyol sekali'_ dan '_Perempuan menyusahkan'_ telah menancap tepat di hatinya Ino, ia memang berpikir kalau Sai akan cuek, tapi ia tidak berpikir kalau Sai akan menghinanya, Sai menjadi begitu menyebalkan di mata Ino.

"Haduh, kok si Sai sampe segitunya, ya?" Tanya Tenten heran.

"Iya, ya, kok kayaknya keterlaluan banget" sambung Sakura.

"Sai-kun kan tidak berperasaan" kata Hinata tajam (sampe segitunya, sih..)

"Yah… jadinya Gatot, deh.." kata Kiba sambil duduk di meja Ino.

"Apaan, tuh?" Tanya Neji.

"Gagal total..!!" kata Kiba jayus.

"Hhh… ada-ada aja.." kata Tenten.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas menjeblak terbuka, ada seorang anak masuk, kedatangan anak itu merubah atmosfer disekitar Ino. Ya, dia Sai, orang yang paling ngga mau di liat Ino sekarang, Sai menuju kursinya dan menaruh tasnya, setelah itu ia keluar kelas setelah menatap Ino sejenak yang di balas Ino dengan membuang muka.

_**- - - - -**_

Ternyata berita Ino putus dengan Shikamaru baru diketahui secara luas sekarang, (cape, deeehhh….) keadaan ini tentu membuat beberapa orang cowok bersukacita, kenapa? karena, Ino adalah salah satu dari 4 cewek populer sekolah, ya, seperti yang sudah saia katakan di chapter 3, kalo anak-anak populer itu numplek di Xe, di angkatan ini, kelas Xe adalah kelas paling gaul, mari kita lihat cewek-cewek populer se-angkatan : (Bwt anak2 gank author a.k.a Odol, ini nyerempet2 dikit ke RolePlay kite..)

**Ino Yamanaka** : Jago dalam kesenian Ikebana (seni merangkai bunga jepang), jago main Ice-skating, ia juga lumayan bisa menggambar, selain itu, ia ikut klub Komik.

**Sakura Haruno :** Jago matematika dan IPA (terutama kimia), sering ikut olimpiade MIPA, selain itu suaranya cukup oke, dia anak klub Paduan Suara

**Tenten:** Pinter gambar, pernah ikut pameran di festival Konoha, 2 cepolan di rambutnya terinspirasi dari tokoh Yi-Ping di serial Asia (ga tau Jepang, Korea apa China) yang judulnya Kabut Cinta, ia juga ikut klub Komik sama Ino.

**Hinata Hyuuga : **Jago bahasa Inggris, pernah menang kontes News Reading se-negara Hi, otaknya lumayan pintar, dia tertarik dengan bahasa Prancis dan mengikuti klub ini.

**(A/N: Keterangan diatas OOC semua)**

Jadi, intinya, mereka ber-4 adalah para incaran cowok-cowok, tapi sayangnya, mereka cepat dapat pacar, mana pacarnya cowok-cowok popular lagi, KO, dah… Dengan berita putusnya Ino-Shika ini, para cowok berlomba-lomba menarik perhatian Ino.

"Ino, makan siang bareng, yuk…"

"Ino, pulang bareng gue, ya?"

"Ino, udah bikin PR, blum? kalo belum nyontek punya gue aja, dijamin bagus!"

"Ino, minggu ini ada waktu, ngga?"

"Gimana kalo weekend besok kamu kencan denganku, mau tidak Ino?"

Itulah suara-suara yang akrab di kuping belakangan ini, Ino sendiri udah pusing dengan ini semua, gimana enggak, jam makn siangnya habis hanya karena bilang 'maaf, aku ngga bisa' atau 'terimakasih' (ga segitunya kaleee…). Tapi dalam benaknya masih memikirkan Sai, dia tak tergantikan, walau rasanya sakit sekali di hina seperti itu.

_**- - - - - -**_

Waktunya pulang sekolah, Ino berjalan pulang dengan Tenten, di jalan ia ketemu Sai yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon.

"Konichiwa, Sai" sapa Tenten.

"Hn" jawab Sai singkat.

Ino membuang mukanya seraya menarik tangan Tenten dan berjalan lebih cepat.

"Ino, tunggu!!" seru Sai.

Sai menghampiri Ino, Ino masih terus-terusan membuang wajahnya, saat Ino melangkah pergi,

Sai menarik tangannya, Tenten sedikit menjauh.

"Lepaskan" desis Ino.

Ino mengibas-ibaskan tangannya dengan ekspresi jijik yang sangat kentara, namun usahanya sia-sia.

"Percuma" kata Sai sambil tersenyum 'begitu'.

"Apa maumu.." kata Ino dengan nada sinis.

"Aku mau kita berbicara 4mata" kata Sai.

"Gue masih punya kerjaan yang lebih bermutu daripada dengerin lo ngoceh-ngoceh ngga jelas" kata Ino masih dengan nada sinis.

"Sebentaaarrrr…. aja, yaah?" kata Sai sambil tersenyum 'begitu'

"Hhhh…. Baiklah, kau mau bicara apa?" Tanya Ino cuek.

"Aku mau minta maaf…." kata Sai yang menggenggam tangan Ino lebih kuat.

Ino tertawa hambar…

"Minta maaf?" desisnya.

"Ya, maaf" kata Sai yang tampaknya tulus.

"Oh.. sebegitu penting-nya-kah aku sehingga kau minta maaf?"

"Penting… Penting sekali… Karena perkataanmu kemarin, aku berpikir, agar aku dapat menunjukan ekspresiku, menjadi manusia yang penuh perasaan, agar aku dapat tertawa lepas seperti saat kakakku masih ada, maka dari itu, Ino, maukah kau memaafkanku dan membantuku?" kata Sai sungguh-sungguh, dan lelah, karena, biasanya Cuma ngomong sekitar 10 kata doang.

Mau nggak mau, hati Ino lumayan tersentuh mendengar perkataan Sai tadi.

"Kamu serius?" Tanya Ino yang wajahnya 'sedikit' melembut, tapi suaranya masih sinis.

"Why not?" kata Sai.

"Oke, kamu di maafin" kata Ino yang sekarang udah baikkan.

Sai tersenyum 'yang begitu'.

"Ino, mau ngga, kamu aku ajak ke suatu tempat?" Tanya Sai.

"Kapan?" Tanya Ino balik.

"Sekarang"

"Tapi Tenten.."

"Inoooo…!! Lo sama Sai aja, ada Neji, nihh…" kata Tenten mendadak, kok kebetulan banget,

ya? Mungkin ini takdirnya _**(author: maksa banget, sih..).**_

"Dadahhhhhhh!!" Ino melambaikan tangannya ke arah Tenten dan Neji.

Sai dan Ino pun berjalan ke arah sebuah danau, tempat yang sangat cantik, airnya biru, banyak angsa yang anggun berenang kesana kemari, lingkungannya pun masih hijau.

"Cantik banget" ujar Ino kagum.

"Ini adalah tempat favoritku dan kakak-ku, sebenarnya, aku ingin melupakan kakak, mengingatnya hanya membuatku merasa bersalah dan jadilah aku yang tanpa ekspresi ini" ujar Sai lembut sambil mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman di atas rumput.

"Jangan… jangan dilupakan… kenanganmu akan kakakmu yang indah simpanlah dalam lubuk hatimu yang paling dalam, tapi, kau tidak boleh terpengaruh. Semua bukan salahmu, manusia tidak dapat melawan takdir" kata Ino bijak.

"Kau benar…" kata Sai seraya menatap Ino, sejenak, mata mereka saling bertemu, lalu, Sai tersenyum, senyum yang tulus… sangat tulus… Ino merasa betapa manisnya Sai.

"Senyummu barusan.." kata Ino terputus.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sai.

"Beda…. aku tahu itu adalah senyummu yang tulus.. tapi.. kenapa kau tersenyum tulus untukku?" Tanya Ino blushing.

"Karena… karena…" ujar Sai sambil menatap lekat wajah Ino.

'_Fumi komu ze akuseru.. Kakehiki wa nai sasou daiyo..' _Handphone Sai berbunyi.

"Hallo… iya….. oke.. gue langsung kesanana.. iyaa… ngga lama… bye.. !!" kata Sai terburu-buru.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku pergi sekarang, ya.. maaf aku ngga bisa nganterin kamu.. maaf ya.." kata Sai.

"Eh, iya.. gapapa…" kata Ino.

"Dahh… " kata Sai terburu-buru dan men-stater motornya (Eleuh.. eleuh… KTP aja belon punya… dasar anak jaman sekarangg…)

"Dahhh… sampe ketemu besok.." kata Ino melambaikan tangannya.

'_Duuuhhh.. tadi Sai mau bilang apa, ya??' _gumam Ino dalam hati.

_TBC…. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**END OF CHAP 6 !!**

**Talkshow :**

_Saia : Huuullaaaooo… Alice kam-bek… Udah mau tamat nih…_

_Sasuke : Tuh, kaaann… lo tuh sentimen banget sih, ama gue?? di chapter ini gue bener-_

_bener ngga ada!! -jejeritan-_

_Saia : Ah, brisik lo!! -ngomong dgn nada datar sambil ngikir kuku-_

_Naruto : Gue juga ga ada…. Ihh… Alice jahat banget!!_

_Saia : Lo pada bisa diem ngga, sih?? Pusing nih gue… -masih ngikir kuku-_

_Kiba : Gue sih ada… tapi dikit banggettt!!_

_Saia : Masih untung, liat tuh, si Sasuke, sampe stress gituh… -nunjuk Sasuke dan udah berenti ngikir kuku-_

_Kiba : Oh, trimakasih Jashin-sama…. Karena saya masih waras… Ooooohhhhh………… -berlutut dan ada malaikat datang main Harpa-_

_Hidan : Wah.. Gue kaga terima…. Itu copyright gue..!!_

_Kakuzu : Bayar royalti, kagak?! -ngancem-_

_Hidan : Waahh… Partnerku yang baik hati.. ngebela gue.. Aku mencintaimu… -terharu-_

_Saia : Loh, kok jadi yaoi gini, sih?? Saia ngga suka yaoi… -maap bagi penggemar yaoi-_

_Kakuzu : Abis itu lo harus bayar kas dan ngelunasin Kasbon lo!_

_Hidan : Sudah kuduga…_

_Kakuzu : Bayar, yah!! Awas, lu!!_

_Hidan : Iya, siiihh……_

_Kiba : -Kesempatan kabur, mumpung lagi ribut.. SWIIIIINGHHH-_

_Kakuzu : Mana tuh bocah tengik?_

_Sasuke : Barusan gue liat dia kabur kesana.. -nunjuk ke arah Kiba kabur-_

_Kakuzu : Kejar, Broooooo….!!_

_Hidan : Cabuuutttt!!_

_Saia : Loh, kok jadi kacau? Oke, kita lanjutkan… Ada yang mau menyalurkan aspirasi sebagaimana UUD 1945 pasal 28? _

_Ino : Iiiihhh… kok gue ngedesis-desis gitu, sih? emang gue apaan?_

_Saia : Biar kerasa, gitu.. sebelnya.._

_Sai : Yeeeeyy… Alice baiiikk…. bagian gue tuh bagus-bagus..!! (Sai OOC treak-treak) Yah, walaupun ada dikiiitt.. banget yang kurang sesuai.. Nih, hadiahnya, kan gue udah janji di chapter lalu… Gue kasih 5 botol Butterbeer sama 5 bungkus coklat kodok!! (bawa plastik segede gaban) susah lo, dapetnya… mesti ke Hogsmeade dulu…. _

_Ino : Gue juga dapet dari Saiii…… Emang lo doang apahh… -ngga mau kalah-_

_Saia : Diem, lu No..!! Waaaahhhhhh……. Sai hebat…. Bisa dapet yang beginian….. Arigatou sweetyy….._

_Sai : Sai gitu loohh…. Ohya.. gue sempet ke Toko Sihir Sakti Weasley di Diagon Alley, nih, gue beliin Pygmy Puff …._

_Saia : Gyaaaaaahhhh…. lucuuuu… Oke, nanti gue bikin lo tambah keren di chap berikutnyaa…_

_Ino : "Loh, Sai.. Kok gue ga di beliin itu, sih??_

_Sai : Itu khusus buat Alice!!_

_Ino : Jahatnyaaaaa….. -mewek-_

_Sasuke : Oh, jadi biar dapet peran bagus mesti di sogok dulu.. -Loyo-_

_Saia : Traktir aja gue makan-makan, susah amat…_

_Sasuke : Tapi… tapi.. tapi… Gue… Gue…_

_Saia : Apaan, sih? ngomong ga jelas gitu.. huuhh… Uchiha goblok.._

_Sakura : Ga boleh ngatain Saskay!!_

_Saia : Diem luu…_

_Sasuke : Tapi.. tapi… tadi… tadi… gue dirampok sama Kakuzu.. Huehuehueeee… -nyedot ingus-_

_Saia : Derita lo.. berarti, lo bakal jadi figuran di Fict gue… Uchiha payah, cengeng lagii.._

_Sakura : Iiiihh… udah di bilangin ga boleh ngatain Saskay!!_

_Saia : Berisik amat sih, lu jadi orang… Di fanfict gue berikutnya gue bikin lu putus ama Saskay en jadian ama Lee, baru tau rasa lu!! Aha.. sekalian aja gue jadiin cewek simpenannya Gai-sensei.._

_Sakura : Najis, lo jahat amat, sih, jadi author!! SHANAROOOOOO……._

_Lee : Akhirnyaaaa…. Sakura-chan… I'm comingggg…. -Lari ke arah Sakura-_

_Saia : Hueheeehheeehhaaaahhaaaahooohohoho…. -ketawa sadis-_

_Sakura : Iyee….!! tolongin gue, dong Aliceee….!! Si Lee menggila, nihh…!! Whoooaaaaa…..!! -kejar-kejaran ama Lee yang sekarang mata bulet en bulumata lentiknya berubah jadi Lope-lope plus warnanya pink-_

_Sasuke : Sakura-chan… bertahanlah… Aku akan menolongmu!! -Pose Supirman.. Eh Superman plus background music Hero's Come Back-_

_Sakura : Kyaaa… Saskay.. tolong!! -berlagak kayak MJ yang di tawan sama Dr.Octopus-_

_Saia : Hhhh… Dasar sinting semuanya…_

_Sai : Kecuali gue, kan?_

_Saia : Of course, dong… _

- - -

Gyaaaahhh... Kalo talkshownya banyak yang menghina Sasuke dan lain-lain saia minta maap, ini hanya talkshow belaka, maavkan saia dan jangan benci saia..!! -di timpuk pake ember-

Sori kalo belakangan ini saia sangat suka membuat talkshow yang panjang-panjang…. Maaf, ya, kalo ngga bagus atau malah kepanjangan talkshow-nya, makanya di review biar bisa di perbaiki.. Heheheheh… Chappie brikutnya… Chappie terakhir!! Oh,ya… tau, gak.. kenapa saia bikin 7 chapter?? Jawab via review dengan format.. JAWAB01#PENNAME#JAWABAN. Bagi yang jawabannya benar, saya kasih ucapan selamat!! -ga modal- Ohya, buat Oondagubrakitachi, Inuzumaki Helen sama PuteeChan ga boleh ikut!! (berhubung mereka temen sekelas saia dan KAYAKNYA tau jawabannya)

_**Thanks 4 read and review,**_

**Alice Glocyanne.**


	7. Everything

_Sai, cowok dingin itu jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis heboh bernama Ino Yamanaka, berhasilkah usahanya? Ino's Story chapter terakhir ini bisa menjawabnya._

_Alice Glocyanne with a proudly presents_

**"Everything"**

_Disclaimer_: Punya **Masashi Kishimoto**, lah.. Masa punya gue?? Lagu Everything-nya punya **Michael Buble**.

_Enjoy it!!_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Keesokan harinya di sekolah………._

'_Kira-kira apa, ya lanjutan kalimat Sai kemarin? aduuhh…. bikin penasaran aja… Mana hari ini dia ngga masuk, lagi...'_ batin Ino.

"Hayoooo lo… ketauan bengong… mikiran apa? Sai, ya?" kata Tenten mengagetkan Ino.

"Diiihhh… apaan, sih…" Ino berusaha mengelak.

"Eh, kemaren kan lo di ajak Sai pergi, ngapain aja?" Tanya Tenten lagi.

"Maauuuu taauuuuu….. ajaaaahh…." kata Ino misterius.

"Ihhh…. songong amat, loo…." hardik Tenten.

"Bodo… becanda ding… ntar ajah gue kasih taunya.." Ino berkata dengan penuh teka teki.

"Beneran, yah?!" Tanya Tenten ngga percaya.

"Iyaaaaahhh…." kata Ino mulai ngga sabar.

"Awas, lo.."

"Ya ampunn…. iyaa… ntar pulang sekolah"

"Ah… kelamaan, istirahat aja, ya…"

"Yeee…. istirahatnya 15 menit lagi… Maunya.."

"Ah, biarin.."

"Ya udah deh…" Ino pasrah.

"Wah, lagi ngomongin apa, sih? kok kayaknya seru banget" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Iya.. Ino-chan dan Tenten-chan lagi ngomongin apa, sih? Aku boleh tau, ngga?" Tanya Hinata yang langsung nimbrung.

"Engg… gini… kemaren, waktu pulang sekolah, Ino diajak Sai pergi, makanya.. daritadi gue tanyain" kata Tenten ngasih spoiler.

"Dihh… Tenten… langsung bocor.." kata Ino ngga terima.

"Loh, kok gue? Si Sakura ma Hinata ini… Kayak gue ngasih tau orang lain aja.. mereka kan sahabat kita juga.." ujar Tenten membela diri.

"Iya, sih.. yaudahlah.. ntar gw kasih tau, nanti pas istirahat.." jawab Ino.

"Wah.. tinggal 10 menit lagi.. sekarang aja napa? tanggung amat.." kata Sakura nawar 'kebijakan' Ino.

"Jadi ginii…" Ino pun menceritakan kejadian kemaren.

_**- - - - - -**_

Istirahat sudah tiba, seperti biasa, Ino, Sakura, Hinata dan Tenten ngumpul di kantin, mereka membahas tentang peristiwa antara Sai dan Ino kemarin.

"Kok cepet banget, sih berubahnya?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Mana gue tau.." Balas Ino.

"Jangan-jangan dia cuma pura-pura" Terka Tenten.

"Tenten-chan, nggak bagus punya prasangka buruk" Kata Hinata kalem.

"Iya, bu guruu..." Balas Tenten cuek.

Tiba-tiba, muncullah seorang anak cowok yang jangkung, kulitnya putih pucat dan rambut yang berwarna hitam, dialah Sasuke.

"Hai, semua.." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Loh, Saskay kok ada di sini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sudah kubilang, berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan aneh itu, Sakura-chaaaann.." Kata Sasuke dengan nada yang di panjang-panjangkan.

"Ih, kan lucu kalo gitu, kesannya tuh imuutt... banget.." Sahut Sakura manja.

"Terserah, deh" Jawab Sasuke pasrah.

"Hei, anak ayam, tumben-tumbenan lo kesini, kenapa?" Tanya Ino ketus, padahal Sasuke nggak punya salah apa-apa.

"Nah, nih dia si Ino..." Kata Sasuke dengan raut wajah bahagia.

"Kenapa lo nyari-nyariin gue?" Tanya Ino heran.

Sasuke merogoh saku celananya sebentar.

"Nih, ada titipan dari Si Muka Batu" Kata Sasuke asal sambil menyodorkan sepucuk surat dan satu kotak cokelat yang di beri pita merah.

"Siapa yang lo maksud dengan 'Si Muka Batu'?" Tanya Ino sembari mengambil benda-benda itu dari tangan Sasuke.

"Yah... Siapa lagi kalo bukan si Sai itu.." Sahut Sasuke sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hah? Sai? Sumpe, lo?" Tanya Ino kaget campur heran.

"Iye, lah.. Masa' Sasuke Uchiha bohong.." Jawab Sasuke.

"Terus, kok lo yang ngasih, bukannya si Sai itu?" Sambung Tenten.

"Kan dia ngga masuk.. Masa lo ngga tau?" Sahut Sasuke.

"Oh, iya, ya.. Lupa gue... Makasih, ya.." Kata Ino.

"Iya, sama-sama. Oh, ya, Sakura-chan, lo mau, nggak, nanti malem jalan sama gue? Mumpung si Itachi lagi ada di rumah, kalo dia nggak ada, gue harus jaga rumah.." Tanya Sasuke agak blushing.

"Waaahh... Mau, dong.." Sambar Sakura semangat.

"Ya udah, nanti malem gue jemput jam 7" Jawab Sasuke cerah.

"Oke!!" Kata Sakura cepat.

"Kalau begitu, gue pergi dulu, ya.. Bye, ya, Sakura-chan, sampai ketemu nanti malam.." Kata Sasuke sambil membalikkan badan dan melambaikan tangan secara asal.

"Cie... Sakura... Ehm.. Ehm.." Goda Tenten.

"Ah, diem, lo... Tau sih, yang udah tunangan.. Gaya lo langsung selangit.." Sahut Sakura dongkol.

"Ah.. Brisik.." Jawab Tenten blushing plus sebel.

"Nah.. Nggak enak, kan.. Digangguin.. Makanya jadi orang jangan suka usil.." Balas Sakura.

"Diem napa, sih?" Sahut Tenten geram.

"Iya, deh.. Jeung.." Kata Sakura puas.

"Oh, ya, Ino-chan, apa isi suratnya?" Tanya Hinata mendamaikan Sakura dan Tenten.

"Oh, iya... Gue buka, deh.." Jawab Ino.

Maka Sakura, Hinata dan Tenten mengerubungi Ino untuk membaca isi surat itu :

'_To Ino..'_

'_Sorry, ya, atas perkataan gue tempo hari, gue bener-bener nyesel..'_

'_Sekarang, gue berusaha untuk menjadi diri gue yang baru, yang bisa tersenyum dan tertawa lepas seperti dulu.'_

'_Ini semua berkat lo'_

'_O,ya.. Nanti pulang sekolah, kalo lo ngga keberatan, pergilah ke danau yang kemaren gue tunjukin..'_

'_Gue ada di sana, dan gue bakal nungguin lo'_

'_-Sai- '_

Ke-empat gadis itu kembali ke tempat semula.

"Waaaahh... Sai-kun ngajakin Ino-chan ketemuan.. Mana kalimat suratnya tuh romantis banget, deh.." kata Hinata membuka pembicaraan.

"Terus, lo dateng, ngga?" Tanya Tenten.

"Dateng aja" Bujuk Sakura.

"Ya iyalah... Gue pasti dateng.." Jawab Ino.

_**- - - - -**_

Ino bergegas pergi ke danau itu, sepertinya, ia merasa terlambat gara-gara Asuma-sensei sering mengambil waktu pulang anak-anak, alhasil, yang harusnya keluar jam 15.00, malah jadi jam 15.30, memang ngga seberapa, tapi Ino udah panik banget.

Ino sampai ke tempat yang di janjikan Sai, Ino duduk lesehan di atas rumput segar nan hijau, pandangannya menyapu semua sudut, di temukannya lah sosok Sai yang sedang memegang gitar, lalu tatapan mereka bertemu, wajah Ino memanas.

"Inooo!!" Seru Sai dari kejauhan sambil berlari kecil dan menenteng gitarnya.

'_Hah? Ngapain tuh orang bawa-bawa gitar?'_ batin Ino.

Sai duduk di samping Ino dan tersenyum 'yang begitu'.

'_Kok senyumnya masih kayak gitu, sih?'_ batin Ino lagi.

"Hai.." Sapa Sai kaku.

"Hai juga.." Jawab Ino.

"Ino, kau telah menerima suratku?" Tanya Sai nggak penting.

"Udah, lah.. Kalo belom, gue ngga mungkin ke sini.. Oya, makasih ya, cokelatnya" Jawab Ino.

"Hmm... Sama-sama" Ujar Sai.

"Oh, ya.. Sebenarnya ada apa lo memanggil gue kesini?" Tanya Ino.

"Ngg... Kenapa, ya? Lupa.." Kata Sai cuek.

"Hah? Lupa? Tau gitu gue balik aja.." Kata Ino dongkol sambil mengambil tas-nya.

"Nggak, ding, bercanda.." jawab Sai sambil tersenyum 'yang (masih) begitu'.

"Terus apa?" Tanya Ino yang masih rada sewot.

Sai mengambil, memangku gitarnya dan meletakan jarinya membentuk kunci-kunci nada.

"Hah? Lo bisa main gitar?" Tanya ino.

"Dengerin dulu kenapa, sih?" Sahut Sai sedikit tak sabar.

Sai mulai memainkan intro sebuah lagu, jari-jarinya tampak mahir membunyikan nada demi nada, mata Sai menatap lurus ke mata Ino dan setelah itu mengalihkannya ke danau, ia mulai bernyanyi :

"_You're a falling star, you're the get away car"_

"_You're the line in the sand, when i go too far"_

"_You're a swimming pool, on an august day, and you're the perfect thing to say"_

Hah? lagu _Everything_? Maksudnya apa?? batin Ino. Sai melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

"_And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute"_

"_Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do"_

"_Baby don't pretend that you know it's true"_

"_'Cause you can see it when i look at you"_

Oh My Gosh... Sai? Nyanyi _Everything_? Gue ngga mimpi kan?

"_And in this crazy life, and trough these crazy times"_

"_It's you, it's you.. you make me sing, you're every line"_

"_You're every word, you're everything"_

Bagai dapat membaca pikiran Ino, Sai tersenyum, ia melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

"_You're a corusel, you're a wishing well, and you light me up"_

"_When you ring my bell. You're a mystery, you're from outher space"_

"_You're every minute of my everyday"_

"_So, lalalalalalala"_

"_So, lalalalalalala"_

"_You're every song... And i sing along... 'cause you my everything... Yeah... Yeah.."_

Sai mengakhiri lagunya dan menatap Ino.

Ino tertegun, diam membisu, nggak menyangka selain mahir menggambar, ternyata suara Sai sangatlah bagus, tapi itu belum seberapa, lagu itu benar-benar menancap di hatinya.

"Sai... Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Ino.

"Lho? Memangnya belum cukup, ya? lagu tadi bilang _'You're every song and i sing along.. 'cause you my _everything._.'_ " Jawab Sai polos-dan-to-the-point.

"Jadi..?" Tanya Ino.

"_Aishiteru, Ino-chan.."_ Jawab Sai sambil tersenyum tulus, manis sekali.

Ino sedikit tak percaya atas apa yang di dengarnya, tanpa sadar, Ino merasa pipinya di basahi oleh sesuatu yang hangat, dan di ketahui itu adalah air mata, ia masih menatap lekat Sai.

"_I'll always love you... Forever.. So, would you be my girl?" _Kata Sai lagi.

Kalimat terakhir Sai membuat Ino ingat terhadap Shikamaru, karena itulah kalimat yang Shikamaru pakai untuk menembak Ino, tapi Ino segera menepis ingatan itu jauh-jauh, dan di gantikannya dengan anggukan cepat, dan Ino memeluk Sai sambil mengusap airmata-nya.

Sai memasang raut wajah heran "Hei.. Kenapa malah nangis? Lo ngga suka, ya?"

Ino menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu?" tanya Sai.

"Gue pengen lo selalu ada buat gue, dan gue ngga mau kejadian kayak Shikamaru terulang lagi" Jawab Ino.

Sai lalu balas memeluk Ino dan mengusap kepalanya. Ino melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum, yang di balas Sai dengan senyuman tulus yang menghiasi wajah tampan dan pucatnya.

"_I love you too" _jawab Ino pelan dan sedikit mendesah.

Dan mereka pun duduk dalam iam dan menikmati indahnya matahari yang terbenam, seolah matahari tak ingin mengganggu dua sejoli yang berbahagia itu.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-OWARI-**

**Toleksyowh:**

**AliceG :** Yuhuuuu!! BANZAI!! 7 chapter selese!! Sebetulnya, mau saia panjangin lagi... Tapi saia udah keburu janji sama yang lain kalo fict ini Cuma sampe chap 7... HixHix.. Tapi gapapa ding.. Ohya, saia naik kelas!! Gyahahaha... Lega, deh... Lumayan, saia masuk 15 (?) besar!! _-tipe author yang norak-_.

**Shikamaru:** 15 besar? Seumur-umur gue ngga-pernah-ngga-rengking-satu tauk!!

**AliceG :** Songong..

**Shikamaru :** Makanya jadi orang jangan bego!!

**AliceG :** Beraninya kau sama author!! Rasakan ini!! Sectusempra!! _-sambil ngambil tongkat sihir 27 cm, kayu ash, inti rambut Veela-_

**Shikamaru :** Weee!! ga kena... Menurut perhitungan gue.. Jika massa bergerak dari jarak A ke B dengan sudut miring sekitar 10 derajat, maka dengan menggunakan rumus blahh... blahh... _-mulutnya di bekep sama author-_

**AliceG : **Diam kau!! Sekarang libur tlah tiba!! Hatiku gembiraaaa... _-nyanyiin lagu Tasya yang libur tlah tiba-_

**Ino : **Udah deh.. Ngomong-ngomong soal Harrypotter, ternyata, jawaban quis chap 6 ngga ada yang bener... Soalnya jawabannya : _**"Alice mau nyamain serial Harry Potter yang sampe 7 jilid"**_ Ngga jelas, kan.. Author kita yang kyut inih?

**AliceG :** Hahahaha... Ngga jelas, emang... Nyok kawan-kawanku tercinta, mari di bacakan review dari author-author baik hati ini...

**Sakura :** Buat **PinkBlue Moonlight,** sayang sekali jawaban anda salah.. Padahal kalo di pikir-pikir jawaban kamu masuk akal juga.. Cuma authornya aja yang ngotot... Makasih atas ripiu kamu selama ini!!

**Naruto :**** Naruchu-chan**, jawabanmu juga salah... Oya, asalnya, memang Alice mau bikin yang banyak konfliknya.. Tapi apa daya.. udah keburu janji bakal segera tamat dan otak author yang emang pas-pasan udah mentok banget, pas udah _di publish_, eh... Idenya _Alice_ baru nongol, maklum, dia agak lemot.

**Hinata :** Ngg... _Naruto-kun_ ngga boleh ngomong kasar begitu... Kan ngga sopan.. Ng.. Ini ada review dari **Faika Araifa**, ngg.. yang nelpon Sai-kun? Alice kayaknya ngga mikir sampe situ, deh..

**Tenten :** **PuteeChan**, Kok ngereviewnya cuma dua? Kan janjinya semuanya... Tapi _Alice_ bilang makasih, tuh!!

**AliceG :** Yak.. Itulah temen-temen saia yang jadi sukarelawan buat bacain review. Sekali lagi, saia mau bilang makasih buat kalian yang udah setia baca **Ino's Story** dari awal sampe akhir, apalagi buat yang ngereview, saia terharu.. Ohya, saia rencananya _mau ganti Penname_, jadi **Dhieenn.Glocyanne**, soalnya, _ada yang ngira_ kalo **Alice** itu _nama asli saia_.. Jadi, saia ubah jadi nama yang masih ngandung unsur dari nama asli saia **"DINDA" ('Din' bisa di tulis 'Dien' kan?)**. Kalo **'Glocyanne'** tetep ngga saia ganti soalnya itu nama belakang orang yang saia perankan di forum _IndoHogwarts_. **Coming Soon!!** Fict tentang dunia _ballet_ yang TETAP ber-genre _ROMANCE_ Pairings : **SasuSaku** dan tetep ada pairings lain, kok, cuma tokoh utamanya Sasuke dan Sakura. Tunggu, ya!! Paling lama satu setengah minggu sejak fict ini di publish. jangan lupa di review!!

**Arigatougozaimasu,**

_**Alice Glocyanne.**_


End file.
